Polos Opuestos
by Aurora Evans
Summary: Eso es lo que siempre pasa Lily, tu huyendo de mi , y yo huyendo la poca dignidad que me queda...
1. No todos los que amas siempre estaran

Hola.  
>En estos días he estado muy enamorada de James y Lily y sigue pareciendome injusta su muerte, así que me propuse hacer una historia paralela sobre Harry. Todo tiene que venir desde un inicio bien definido espero que les guste y perdón por lo de Bellatrix pues algunas niñas por Facebook me han atacado con varios Crucio pero el segundo capitulo no me sale por mas que me esfuerzo Bella se me esconde así que cuando lo tenga mejor lo coloco, lo siento mucho y pues espero que les guste este FF tanto como a mi y que me ayuden a escribir o me den sugerencias, puede que alguien tenga mis mismas intenciones ¡Un beso! <em>Camille<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Como ya lo saben todo pertenece a J.K y lo que no, es invención mía<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POLOS OPUESTOS<strong>

**1. No todos los que amas siempre estarán contigo...**

* * *

><p>Por un momento todo murió, ya todo estaba olvidado y de pronto la invadieron recuerdos. James la sostenía mientras ella lloraba aún más.<p>

**(Flash back)**

- ¿Oh lily! ¡LILY! ¡Despierta! un muchacho te vino a buscar Lily es muy guapo, ¿Cómo se llama? ¿es tu novio?.- Le pregunto la señora Evans a su hija menor después de sacudirla y sacarla del sueño.

- mamá, ¡MAMÁ! ya, ya para, primero ¿como es el muchacho?. Segundo si es Remus dile que siga, sino estoy dormida .-Respondió la pelirroja restregándose los ojos.

- No Lils, No es Remus, pero es muy guapo el muchacho. ¡vamos atiéndelo!

- Mami estoy en pijama

- Lo siento Lily, no mentiré por ti .- respondió su madre y le guiñó un ojo mientras sonreía de lado a lado, muchas veces sonreía de aquella manera y Lily entendía el por que su papá se había enamorado de ella, era tan efusiva y recordar haberla visto ahí tendida, fría y pálida, fue tan difícil...

**(Fin del Flash Back)**

- Vamos Lily .- interrumpió sus recuerdos esa voz tan conocida y tan lejana para ella; James la había estado acompañando a pesar de que su padre se encontraba en San Mungo.-

- no, no.. Quiero James .- Se escucho ella, su voz era ronca e inaudible, pero James le entendió.

- Esta bien me quedaré contigo.

- No James, vete, es tu padre.

- mírame .- de pronto el rostro de James estaba enfrente del suyo casi rosándose la nariz mientras la sostenía por la barbilla.- Lily, no te dejare sola, ni en un millón de años, así me llames pesado o lo que sea, no dejaré que te ahogues sin que yo pueda ayudarte, sé que es difícil Lils, pero algún día tenia que suceder.

- !CALLATE! ¡LO SÉ! lo sé James, pero por que tan pronto, porqué me, ellos me querían a mií, no a ellos ¿¡PORQUE!? .- Como por arte de magia los brazos de James la retuvieron, mientras ella seguía cuestionandose, gritando y llorando.

- Lily , te amo.- Se sintió sola, con frío, James se había ido y la había dejado sola simplemente sola...

* * *

><p>Despertó gritando, empapada de sudor otra vez; estos episodios más que recuerdos eran sueños mezclados con una realidad de la cual quería escapar.<p>

-Lily ¿Estas bien?.- Vió como James se restregaba los ojos y se colocaba sus gafas acercándose a ella con una lucecilla.

-Si

- ¿otra pesadilla? .- preguntó levantando las cejas y acomodándose en la cama de Lily.

- Si

-¿Puedo?.- Preguntó él. Sin esperar la respuesta, se metió entre las cobijas, se quitó las gafas y se acurrucó, cerca de ella.

- ¿qué haces James?

- acostarme .- respondió; mirándola como si la respuesta fuese demasiado obvia.

- Es mi cama, mí...

- ajam.- respondió él casi al borde de quedar inconsciente por el sueño.- Lily tus pesadillas no me dejan dormir, así que tal vez si te sientes un poco menos sola, no gritaras esta vez. Que duermas bien Lils.- y sin esperar mas de 5 segundos empezó a roncar.

* * *

><p>-Bip bip bip<p>

Lily abrió los ojos perezosamente y se encontró con un sol radiante, hacia un poco de calor pero se sentía cómoda. Esperen, ¿ en dónde se había acostado? , levantó la cabeza y se colocó de todos los colores, no se había dado cuenta que estaba recostada sobre el pecho de James, el cual la estaba abrazando libremente todavía dormido.

-Bip bip bip

¡Maldita alarma!- maldijo- Debo alejarme de James antes de que se de cuenta -pensó la pelirroja desatandose del abrazo del chico.

-¡ Auch, Lily! ¿Puedes ser mas delicada? casi me tuerces el brazo.

- ¿Estabas despierto? ¡Potter! ¡JAMES POTTER!

- Se ven lindos tus ojos.- dijo James en susurro y desapareció de la habitación un instante antes de que aquella pelirroja explotara y se lo llevara en aquella explosión...

* * *

><p>El segundo cap, espero que sea un poco más largo, sólo quiero estar segura de que mi Sirius sea tan sexy como lo es. XD Espero sus Reviews.. :3<p> 


	2. Sufriendo por igual

¡Holaaa! Volví lo más pronto que pude, las ideas se me chocan unas con otras así que estoy en la euforia porque ya tengo el otro cap De ¿amor? para mi no existe, pero lo tengo en el otro compu :S jajaj Y lo peor es que se me vinieron las ideas estando ahí y no sirven ni la A ni la Q así que imaginense, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer. Bueno, espero que les guste este cap. No pude evitar hacerlo rápido, pues ya tengo en mi cabeza el final, aunque será larga la historia, tengo cierta afición por hacer los finales primero -.-' jejej Espero que les guste y llene sus expectativas, no se confundan pues Dorea no es quien parece ser :3 Para las fanaticas de los merodeadores espero verles pronto,ya que voy a añadir a unos cuantos más a su grupo, ¡Un beso! _Camille_

* * *

><p><strong>Como ya lo saben todo pertenece a J.K y lo que no es invención mía<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POLOS OPUESTOS<strong>

**2. Sufriendo por igual**

Lily estaba a punto de estallar, había acabado de salir de la ducha y no olvidaba como James había sido tan cínico. ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría dormir con ella y abrazarla libremente?!, aunque con este recuerdo, Lily se coloco de todos los colores; después de todo no había sido tan incomodo dormir al lado de James, se había sentido más tranquila, ya eran dos semanas después de la muerte de sus padres, aquello había pasado justo un día después de salir a vacaciones de navidad.

* * *

><p><strong>(flash Back)<strong>

-Lily querida, ¿ya tienes tus regalos?. -Preguntó la señora Evans al lado de su marido, el cual observaba con curiosidad una caja de música

- Si mami, solo me falta el regalo de Remus, ¿qué crees que le gustaría? Oh, también me falta el de Severus, no sé que darles.- respondió la menor de la familia colocando unos pucheros adorables.

- Evans. – Lily reconocía esa voz a miles de millas, por Merlín era peor que un cólico ese hombre siempre se lo encontraba.

- Black.- Dijo la pelirroja queriendo escupir su nombre, más no lo hizo, debía ser un poco más amable ya que al pobre debieron dejarlo caer de su cuna cuando era apenas un bebé.

- veamos Evans, ¿Comprando Regalos de navidad tan tarde?, ¡Decepcionante ! ¿Ya tienes el mío?.- Preguntó el merodeador, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la pelirroja que estaba de un genio detonante.

- No, no acostumbro a darle regalos a idiotas.

- claro, como tu digas Liiiily .- la pelirroja oyó como el merodeador pronunciaba su nombre con un esfuerzo descomunal, iba a decirle algo al respecto, pero decidió callarse para ver si se marchaba y así lo hizo; la pelirroja había creído que Sirius Black se había marchado, para así poder seguir su lista de compras, pero cuando ella volteo hacia su dirección, él volteo la espalda mientras la miraba un poco asustado.

- Vámonos de aquí Evans.- dijo el peli negro mientras se acercaba a ella.

- ¿Contigo? Ni porque fuera idiota.- y de pronto el merodeador la había agarrado y la llevaba corriendo, Lily no entendía por que, hasta que lo noto; todo ocurrió muy rápido, en la tienda habían personas con capas negras y mascaras escondiendo sus rostros. ¡Merlín! eran ellos, los que seguían a Voldemort, nunca los había visto, sólo había oído hablar de ellos y la verdad verlos no fue de su mayor agrado.

- Espera Black.- Alcanzo a decir.- ¿Porqué están aquí?

- Mira Evans, me quedaría contigo a tomar té y contártelo pero no tengo tiempo, ¡escóndete!

- Oye tu no me das ordenes ¡Idiota!, por Merlín Sirius, ¡mis padres están ahí con Violet y Bet!

- Mierda.- mascullo el merodeador.- Y ¿porqué me llamaste Sirius?

- ¡Eso no importa idiota ! necesitamos ir.

- No puedo Evans , te quieren a ti.

- ¿Por qué? .- De pronto Lily se sintió desfallecer, todo se coloco tremendamente oscuro, comenzaron a pasar imágenes con una velocidad inverosímil, por un momento todo sé detuvo como en una cápsula y comenzó a pasar de forma lenta las cosas, en ese instante, vio como mataban a sus padres, sus amigas no estaban ahí, pensó que habían escapado, pero sus padres no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos, vio como su madre se abrazaba a su padre y como su padre intentaba protegerla con sus brazos, gritaba su nombre, si su nombre ¡Lily ! ¡Lily! ¡Lily!; vio un rayo verde, sintió como cada hueso de su cuerpo se estremecía, en ese momento pensó en todos, Potter, Remus, Lu ,Violet, Bet, Severus, Peter, Hasta en Black Y sus padres, recordó la foto en familia con petunia enfadada un día antes de ir a Hogwarts, aquel día en el cual la separaron de Severus. Cayó, sintió el suelo y de pronto …

**(fin del flash back)**

* * *

><p>- Lily, ¿Lily?<p>

- Oh, buenos días señora Potter ¿cómo se encuentra?.- preguntó Lily un poco angustiada ya que Dorea Potter había interrumpido ese frío momento en el cual habia estado recordando todo. Mientras se vestía y salia a desayunar, Lily se había distraído pero notó que Dorea estaba cerca a la mesa , había bajado mucho de peso y se le notaban bolsas grisáceas debajo de los ojos después de que su marido fuese internado en San mungo.

- Lo siento Lily, ¿ interrumpí un pensamiento importante?

- No tranquila señora Potter, sólo pensaba que tengo que regresar a Hogwarts, el profesor Dumbledore ya se a excedido al dejarme una semana más para arreglar lo de .- se quedó callada no quería decirlo y vio como la expresión de Dorea cambiaba mostrándose inquieta y triste.

- Tranquila Lily .- le tomo las manos.- Apenas han pasado dos semanas, has sido muy fuerte, agradece a Merlín que no te hicieron mucho más daño ni a ti, ni a tus compañeras.

- Si.- Respondió Lily con un suspiro, esas palabra nunca eran suficiente, nunca eran un alivio.

- Vamos, desayuna conmigo, no me gusta hacerlo sola y por favor no me llames señora Potter, así sólo le llamaban a la madre de mi marido, yo soy Dorea y llámame Dorea, me haces sentir demasiado vieja y con muchos nietos diciéndome señora.- y de pronto su expresión cambio a serena e inescrutable pero encantadora.

- Esta bien Dorea, y ¿James? ¿Él no nos acompañara a desayunar?

- No creo hija, él está durmiendo, o eso parece; será mejor que mande a Zar a que lo levanté, en un rato voy a ir a ver como sigue mi esposo.

- si, quiere la puedo acompañar, Dorea.- Lily pensó que seria lo mejor así evitaría un poco a James si estaba ella con su madre

- Claro querida, Charlus está loco por verte, dice que moriría tranquilo viendo tus ojos.

- Dorea.- Murmuró Lily, como excusándose mientras pensaba en lo mal que se sentía esa pobre mujer.

- No Lily, no te preocupes, yo sé que mi marido va a morir, me afectará y mucho, llevo más de 50 años a su lado, pero ya estamos viejos y achacosos, esta casa quedará para Jim y su familia, espero que la llenen de hijos ya que yo no lo pude hacer. Lily, yo sé que a ti te duele mucho lo de tus padres y fue muy difícil, pero todo en la vida tiene su fin; mira, así como yo acepto la muerte de mi marido; tal vez pienses que soy una vieja loca, pero es mas fácil que se vaya de este mundo el primero, se moriría más rápido y más infelizmente si yo estuviera en su lugar, pues ese viejo es mañoso y yo ya conozco .- La señora Potter carraspeo un poco pero siguió caminado hacia el comedor con esa postura y presencia que la caracterizaban como señora y ama de la casa.- No quiero ser dura contigo Lily, pero tienes que dejarlos ir, no puedes estar todos los días con sueños intranquilos, estas más delgada, no estas comiendo Lily. Eso me preocupa tanto a mi como a Jim.

- Lo si-siento.- Dijo Lily mientras se revolvía las manos.

- No te disculpes Lily, mejor acómodate y desayunemos.

- Esta bien.- Justo en el momento en que Lily se sentó a la derecha de la señora Potter en una mesa de mas de 40 invitados, apareció un rico desayuno, huevos, pan, mantequilla y toda la fruta que deseases comer; sintió que su estomago se retorcía y le pedía comida. Comenzó a comer todo a su paso, por fin recuperaba su apetito, pero antes de seguir cazando frutillas, miro de reojo a la señora Potter quien simplemente tomaba una taza de té y la observaba con dulzura; se atraganto un poco y sintió como la sangre llenaba su cara, se imagino que parecía una salvaje comiendo así, frenó y empezó a comer con los más finos modales.

- No Lily, no te preocupes por mi, come todo lo que quieras y como quieras.

- Gracias Señora Potter, perdón Dorea, pero y ¿usted?

- Oh hija, con la vejes uno pierde hasta el apetito.

- Coma algo, al menos un poco.- vio como la señora Potter sonreía melancólicamente, se paraba de su asiento y la abrazo, tanto ella como Lily empezaron a llorar, sus lagrimas sólo corrían, la una era el apoyo de la otra de una manera silenciosa, después de tantas cargas emocionales, tanto estrés, tantas cosas. Terminado el abrazo las dos se limpiaron con un pañuelo, pero antes de que Lily dijese algo, la señora Potter la sorprendió:

- Siempre quise tener una hija.- dijo sin pelos en la lengua, con el fino pañuelo colgado en sus huesudas manos.

-¿ Por qué no tuvo más hijos, Dorea ?.- le pregunto Lily un poco sorprendida, ya que era una casa gigante y James era hijo único.

- ¿Quieres que de verdad te cuente Lily?

- Si, Claro -. respondió esta separando un poco la silla de la mesa y acercándola más a Dorea Potter

- Es un poco larga la historia, pero te lo contare, vamos a ver por donde comienzo, Ven vamos al salón de té...

* * *

><p>Jajaja Lo dejo un poco mal ¿Verdad? mmmm pero no me esperen mucho. Ok, ok, esperenme bastante, ya que mañana sere asesinada XD<p>

¡Les cuento algo! ¡amo los cambios ! Así que cambie de look! Tenia un cabello super largo y ahora jmmm no tengo cabello jaajj no mentira, tengo pero a duras penas puedo hacerme dos coletas XD asi que mis amigas me mataran... Y remata que estoy un poco atrasada en el cole! así que no prometo volver pronto, pero yo intento hacerlo rápido. ¡Un beso! por favor que no se les olvide dejarme su Review!


	3. El pasado Marca Nuestro Futuro

He regresado, no me he tardado mucho con este, lo llevo planeando mucho tiempo antes. Espero que les guste más y más a través del tiempo; gracias a Sflang se me ocurrió una idea interesante, el 'amor' de James a Lily desde pequeño (once años entrada a Hogwarts) historia que implementaré y desarrollaré a medida de los hechos, pero me gustaría saber ustedes que opinan si les gusta o no, yo que sé ¡OPINEN! ¡IMPERIO! jajaj Gracias por leer y espero que supere sus expectativas, Un beso _Camille_

* * *

><p><strong>Como ya lo saben todo pertenece a J.K y lo que no es invención mía<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POLOS OPUESTOS<strong>

**3. El pasado marca nuestro futuro**

Lily siguió a Dorea Potter hasta el final de un largo pasillo, fue casi interminable para Lily pues oía el tac, tac de los tacones de la Señora Potter la cual parecía ir recordando la mejor historia de su vida en ese recorrido.

Cuando llegaron Lily quedo encantada, recordó cuando James la convenció de quedarse en su casa pues no tenía a donde ir, ni donde guardar las cosas sobrantes de sus padres que Petunia no había logrado vender.

Ese día James le había prácticamente rogado que fuera a su casa, la cual era verdaderamente amplia y que se podía instalar en cualquier habitación que quisiese. Y así lo hizo, se instalo en la habitación más lejana a la de James que pudo; en el primer piso cerca a los cuartos de los tres elfos domésticos de la casa, pero después de tres días optó por trasladarse al lado del cuarto de James, ya que sus continuas pesadillas la hacían gritar y llorar, aunque a veces ella no recordaba algunas pesadillas, y después de quedar al lado de James o cerca a el, las pesadillas desaparecían.

Pero le encantaba la casa y quienes la habitaban, los padres de James, personas muy amables y los elfos Zar, Tink Y Buff, Están siempre al servicio por voluntad propia, la señora Potter tiene la seria disciplina de tratarlos como si la casa fuese de ellos, solamente que los elfos le pidieron no acompañarlos en la mesa, ya que su crianza había sido con reglas y ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a ellas.

Lily se sentó al lado de Dorea la cual ya estaba con una taza de té en sus labios, mirándole como si la quisiera demasiado y supiera algo que Lily no.

- ¿Te gusta la casa? . -Pregunto Dorea rompiendo el silencio que Lily había logrado mantener.

- Si me encanta, parece de esas casas de reinas.- Respondió Lily, mientras curioseaba la pequeña salita con sus ojos verdes. Estaba encantada nunca pensó que estaría en una casa tan grande y hermosa, deseaba tener una casa muy similar, tal vez no tan grande y con tantas habitaciones pero si quería una casa así, antigua pero bonita con jardín y un lugar para tomar el té y ver el atardecer, todo eso quería compartirlo con un esposo y James no era una opción de marido.

- A Charlus y a mi nos costo mucho terminarla, ya sabes no tuvimos mucha ayuda por parte de nuestras familias, éramos diferentes y no aceptaron nuestro matrimonio.- Encaro Dorea a Lily mientras dejaba su taza de té a un lado para acercarse más a la pelirroja y empezar una gran conversación.

- Oh enserio.- Dijo Lily sonriendo, imaginando las historias más románticas que aparecían en las películas muggles, quería saber más así que le preguntó: ¿te gustaría contarme Dorea?

- Veras, todo comenzó cuando nos conocimos con Charlus. Oh era un hombre bastante Guapo, lo conocí a los 18 años, yo apenas estaba cursando el último curso en Hogwarts y ayudaba en la granja de mi tía, cerca de la mansión de su familia, Los Potter, Eran cinco hijos, los Potter, los hombres más cotizados de la región, los muggles decían que era gente rara, pero los pocos magos que vivían cerca conocían el valor de su sangre limpia y el respeto que se habían ganado ya que eran buenos magos , aunque bastante estrictos.

Yo me encontraba ayudándole a mi hermana a lavar ropa, lo hacíamos de forma muggle, cuando vi por vez primera a Charlus, te mentiría si te digo que no quede embobada por ese hombre, ¡por Merlín!, lo recuerdo y aun me dan escalofríos, él pasó con un caballo gris y tras de él, venían todos sus hermanos riéndose, él era el de en medio en edad, primero estaba Robert, Dan, Jean, Charlus y por último Gregorio, todos eran sumamente apuestos, pero Charlus tenia algo que me cautivo, pasaron por el río ensuciando el agua y me enoje un poco, esta bien te diré la verdad, me enoje mucho, ahora tendría que esperar una eternidad para poder seguir lavando pues no podíamos hacer magia ya que nuestras varitas estaban en la casa porque preferíamos mojarnos mientras lavábamos, me levante de donde me encontraba lavando realmente enfadada, los mire con todo el odio que pude, pero cuando vi a Charlus, descubrí que se reía, si, se reía y de mí, lo odie en ese momento pues no sabía el por que.

Cuando sentí un poco de frio sobre mis piernas y mire, oh Lily ese día casi se me cae la cara de la vergüenza, no se lo demostré a Charlus, estaba empapada y mi vestido era de color claro, se me veía todo, completamente todo, pensé que me desmayaría pero no lo hice, pues lo primero que salió de mi boca fue…

* * *

><p><strong>(Flash Back)<strong>

- ¿Qué nunca has visto a una mujer.- Gritó Dorea a el cuarto de los Potter

- Perdón Señorita.-Se retracto este bajando del caballo y quitándose su chaqueta para cubrirla.- no ha sido mi intención burlarme de usted, pero parecía muy enfadada en vernos y después se coloco del color de su hermoso cabello y eso me resulto bastante fascinante. -Dorea no podía creer lo que ese hombre le decía, si antes estaba colorada ahora estaba peor.

- Lo-lo siento.- Pudo decir Dorea en medio de su aturdimiento mientras se pasaba la chaqueta de Charlus Potter por sus hombros, cubriéndose gran parte del cuerpo y después tratando de que se el bajaran los colores de la cara.- Es que ustedes vinieron a armar alboroto y ahora será más difícil seguir en nuestra labor, estoy segura que irme será lo mejor, muchas gracias le devolveré en abrigo en cuanto lo deje de utilizar, permiso.- antes de que Dorea siguiera su paso hacia la casa de su tía se devolvió en sus talones y dijo:

- Perdón señores ¿ustedes dónde viven? .- Dorea sabía quienes eran, donde vivían, pero prefirió no darles importancia para que ellos no se creyeran la gran cosa.

- Oh mujer eres un poco impaciente, ven habla mas despacio y al menos preséntate

- Soy Dorea Mills, Un gusto y ella es mi hermana Nance Mills

- Un gusto conocerles.- se acercó otro hombre el cual tenia su cabello café claro y estaba recogido en una coleta la cual le daba aspecto de hombre mayor aunque no lo era, les beso la mano y dijo -. Soy Gregorio Potter, el menor de mi familia, ellos son mis hermanos Robert, Dan, Jean y Charlus Potter.-Todos bajaron les hicieron una reverencia y les besaron la mano haciendo que las hermanas Mills se sonrojaran, pero Dorea no se sonrojo simplemente ante el contacto de Charlus, sino que un escalofrío atravesó su espalda como una lanza, desde ese momento descubrió que estaba loca por Charlus Potter

**(Fin del Flash Back)**

* * *

><p>- Dorea.-Interrumpió Lily su relato.- No quiero ser grosera pero ¿James es su hijo menor?, o ¿por qué James no tiene hermanos?, ¿si me entiende? Su edad.- antes de que Lily terminara, estaba camuflada con su cabello.<p>

- Oh Lily, James no te lo ha dicho.- En ese momento Lily quiso estallar, ¿por qué James no le había contado que era adoptado? o que su madre no podía tener hijos o, esperen, ella no sabía ni siquiera lo que James no había querido decirle, pero igual se sintió mal, porque No conocía nada a James.

- No, él no me ha dicho nada. -Respondió Lily con frialdad.

- Oh querida pero no te enfades, me imagino que James no se lo ha muchas personas, creo que a nadie, porque ni siquiera él lo entiende muy bien, es un niño muy inocente Lily, tiene que tenerle un poco de paciencia e intentar entenderlo, así como el intenta entenderte.

- Lo sé, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver su historia allí

- Mucho Lily, Mucho, pues James no es mi hijo, James es mi nieto.- De pronto toda la mente de Lily se reconfiguro de una forma demasiado extraña, ahora la atestaban un millón de preguntas, pero la principal era ¿Dónde estaban los padres de James?

- Pero.- pudo balbucear Lily.- Eso quiere decir que los padres de James, ¿lo abandonaron?

- No querida, para nada, Katrina y Junior adoraban a James, era y es su hijo, pero el destino decidió quitarle a mi Junior a Katrina y el no pudo vivir sin ella

- ¿Cómo así?

- Mira Lily, Charlus James Potter era el opuesto perfecto de Katrina Stone , sino fuera por su parecido monumental a su Padre y por que yo lo tuve dentro de mi, juraría que Junior no era mi hijo; él era extremadamente calmado y callado, se preocupaba muchísimo por sus notas escolares, recuerdo cuando entró a Hogwarts, estaba tan orgulloso de ser Gryffindor me lo dijo en su primera carta y me hablo de una niña que conoció. En la carta me decía que se llamaba Katrina y la había conocido en el tren, dijo que era muy divertida y graciosa, dijo que tenia un cabello tan hermoso como el mío, pero que estaba triste por que ella había quedado en Ravenclaw y él en Gryffindor pero aun así intentaría ser su amigo

- Disculpa Dorea, pero entonces ¿qué le ocurrió a los padres de James?

- Los asesinaron

- ¿Qué?- Lily se atraganto sin poder creerlo, eso quería decir que James es Huérfano .- Espera Dorea, pero los padres de James, no entiendo, ¿cómo lo saben? ¿por quién? ¿por qué? ¿Qué edad tenía James? ¡Por Merlín! Es horrible

- Ay hija, el departamento de Aurores nunca descubrió quién fue realmente; Junior y Katrina fueron asesinados cuando James tenia 8 años, Y él asegura saber quienes son los causantes, cuando era sólo un chiquillo se coló en una reunión de aurores y al parecer tenían indicios de que había sido una mujer la que los mato y todo apunta a la única bruja que estaba cerca de ahí con su marido borracho, Lily siento lo que te diré pero sé lo que pasa en Hogwarts , Jim o Dumbledore me lo cuentan a veces.

- ¿lo sientes? ¿Dorea pero eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?

- Jim cree que quien mato a Katrina y a Junior Fue Eileen Prince

- Y ¿quién es ella?.- pregunto Lily aunque sabía la respuesta y no la quería escuchar, pero debía, debía confirmarlo...

* * *

><p>Lo sientooooooo, lo sé, deje una historia inconclusa pero si me agarro a contar la vida de Charlus Potter y Dorea Mills se me van como 3 Cap's Así que luego los subiré con otro nombre ^^ Yo les aviso sin problema, obvio que todos saben quien es Eileen Prince y si no se los dejo de tarea aunque siento que no será necesario. No olviden leer bien este cap, Gracias a el me inspire en casi todo, Aunque no aparente tiene mucha importancia. Gracias por leerlo y leer las bobadas que les digo aquí siempre :3 No olviden su Review...<p> 


	4. Resolviendo Dudas

Si, lo sé me he tardado mucho, pero la verdad :/ es triste lo de los reviews jajajaj por más que algunas de mis amigas digan, mejora esto o sigue la historia o todo lo demás, no dejan su Review y me es más emocionante leer, ¿no se dan cuenta de que cuando uno escribe se desahoga más? ¿no? sólo a mi me pasa? jajajaj Pues espero que no y ¡dejen su Review o Voldemort aparecerá por la noche y te dará el abrazo incomodo que le dio a Draco! XD agradezco a todos los que siguen esta historia y les mando un beso enorme y a los que están leyendo también **¿Amor? Para mi no existe**, perdónenme la vida pero no he podido subirlo. ¡Enserio ya lo tengo! Si quieren les doy un adelantó:

Andrómeda decide enamorarse de Rabastan, pues todo pez que lucha contra la corriente... Muere ahogado. Así, entonces Bellatrix se vuelve novia de Rodolphus aunque se sienta rara a su alrededor.  
>TINTINTINTINTIN! AGGG! ¡CAYERON! No es verdad, esperen mi próximo Cap ¡será pronto! ^^ Con todo el cariño, <em><span>Camille<span>_

* * *

><p><strong>Como ya lo saben todo pertenece a J.K y lo que no es invención mía<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POLOS OPUESTOS<strong>

**4. Resolviendo Dudas**

-Mira Lily, Eileen Prince es madre de un chico de Hogwarts que va a Slytherin ¿verdad?.- inquirió la señora Potter mientras Lily miraba esos ojos avellana, muy parecidos a los de James. Lily no quería responder entonces, Dorea al observar esto se acomodo su cabello ya surcado de canas, pero uno que otro mechón rebelde conservaba el tono rojizo que se notaba había sido muy llamativo en su juventud.

-Si Dorea, esa mujer fue mi vecina y es madre de Severus.- respondió Lily entre tartamudeando y sintiéndose espantosamente horrible.

-Vamos Lils, no te preocupes, siento que ella es inocente, Jim asegura que no, pero ella no pudo haber matado fácilmente a Katrina, lo que quiero que entiendas es el por qué Jim trata así a tu amigo Lily.

-¡Pero eso no justifica que James trate como trata a Severus, Dorea! ¿Aunque sabe? ya no me interesa, aprendí a no meterme donde no me han llamado.- Lily se levanto de su asiento y fue a dar cerca de la ventana la cual dejaba ver todo el jardín de los Potter y recordó cuando James la llevo ahí el primer día para que olvidara todo lo que sucedía, no había funcionado por completo aunque, ella no la había pasado tan mal…

* * *

><p><strong>(Flash Back)<strong>

- Ven Evans, sé que te gustará.- Le recalcó James a una Lily la cual tenia ojeras en un rostro más blanco que el papel y se veía tan pequeña e indefensa, parecía que no hubiese comido por un tiempo y se le veía mas baja de lo que era, andaba encorvada.

- ¿Sabes Potter?, si ahora voy a compartir un diminuto espacio de tu casa llámame Lily, solo en tu casa.- Dijo ella mirándolo como si hubiese algo mejor detrás de el, pero antes de que el muchacho fornido y guapo contestara, ella agregó-. Y no quiero ir a ningún lugar por favor, déjame ya.

- Bueno, Lily.- contesto el azabache tomándola en sus brazos.- Y no, no te dejaré , tienes que conocer tu casa y mirarla si te gusta, no quiero que te sientas incomoda, y entiendo por lo que estas pasando, pero por eso mismo no te amargues la vida, me duele verte así.

- Entonces no me veas.- dijo la pelirroja oscamente separándose de James al instante y dejándolo en medio de aquel patio.

- Eres peor que Sirius.- susurro el azabache mientras se despeinaba el cabello, ese es casi un vicio para él, su cabello nunca había tenido, ni tendría forma, así que lo dejaba con libertad de expresión. Mientras este hacia esto, pensando que iba hacer con aquella pelirroja. No noto como esta llegaba furiosa por la parte de atrás; si le hubiese visto hubiese corrido, para salvar su vida, pero como no lo hizo, fue victima de un empujón que lo hizo salir despavorido del lugar donde estaba y cayo rodando por los jardines de su propia casa.- ¡OYEEEEE!.- grito el primogénito de Katrina y Charlus James Potter.- Pudiste haberme matado ¡Loca!

- ¿qué crees que intentaba hacer?.- inquirió la pelirroja con sorna, viendo hacia el horizonte.

- pero ¿qué fue lo que hice?.- Preguntó el merodeador lleno de pequeñas gotitas de agua que su ropa había absorbido del césped.

-¡ me comparaste con el Gilipollas, testarudo e insufrible de Black!.- respondió la pelirroja, quien había colocado sus brazos al lado del cuerpo con los puños apretados mirando a James como si fuera a asesinarle.

- y te seguiré comparando, mira te estas comportando como una niña Lily, entiendo que estés sensible pero no para tanto.

- lo siento.- había logrado decir Lily antes de caer de rodillas y colocarse a llorar, por primera vez en la vida James tenia razón y por culpa de eso se sentía desdichada y estúpida.

James hubiera corrido a recogerla, y si por él fuera matarla a besos, para que se colocara furiosa o hiciera algo que no fuese llorar, pero decidió dejarla un rato, sabía que sería lo mejor; así él sintiera que una parte de su cuerpo se estuviera desgarrando al ver así a su pelirroja, tenia que dejarla. Mientras paseaba un rato alrededor de la fuente de su casa, aquella fuente donde sus padres se habían besado por primera vez, o mejor dicho donde su madre había besado a su padre, pensó en lo feliz que seria si Lily dejara de verlo como un amigo y lo comenzara a ver como algo más, aunque no quería esforzar las cosas, bastante le había costado que Lily lo aceptara después de lo que le habían hecho a Snape.

-¿James?.- Pregunto Lily en la oscuridad interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-¿Lily?

-¿James?

-!LILYY! , Mierda, LILY¿ dónde estas?.- La había escuchado cerca James lo sabía, pero ¿dónde mierda estaba?, ¿será que le había pasado algo?, Mierda, mierda, los Mortifagos; sin dudarlo y sin saber que hacer James salió corriendo por su inmensa jardín para encontrar a Lily, dándose cuenta de que ya había anochecido lo suficiente como para dejar ciego a alguien, recordó lo que Remus había dicho antes de salir a vacaciones de navidad, lo del patronus, eso lo utilizaría y la encontraría mierda, ¿dónde se habría metido?..

-¿James?.- Lily se había quedado sola llorando y sin darse cuenta James había desaparecido, ella había salido a buscarle pero estaba todo muy oscuro y se había tropezado, pero no sabia donde había caído.

-¿Lily?.- esa era la voz de James estaba cerca, pero se estaba moviendo, para donde iba ese idiota, ella estaba atrás, pero antes de poderle gritar de nuevo, sintió como todo a su alrededor perdia sentido, ahora hacia muchísimo frio y lo último que escucho fue a James gritando

- ¡LILYY!...

-Expecto Patronum.- había pronunciado James con su varita en mano y el recuerdo más feliz que tenía; el beso robado de la sentía exhausto, había sido un día muy ajetreado, primero apoyando a Lily en el entierro de sus padres y luego ayudando a desocupar la casa de los padres de Lily para trasladar algunas cosas a su casa, eso no le impidió seguir al ciervo de gran cornamenta que habría paso a través de la oscuridad.

- Lily…- el azabache había encontrado a su pelirroja desmayada cerca de la fuente donde el había estado pero, ella estaba helada, al tocarla se estremeció, pronuncio un Lumos y vio los labios de ella morados y sin evitarlo los toco con la punta de sus dedos y ella se estremeció en sus brazos empezó a castañear sus dientes y al parecer tenia pesadillas.

- sh shhh shhh sh, soy yo Lily, James, Caaalmaate, estoy aquí.- intentaba darle aliento el nieto de Charlus y Dorea Potter, mientras la mecía en sus brazos

- ¿James?, eeellos están aquí, ellos.- intentaba decir Lily al borde de la histeria, observando alrededor

- no hay nadie Lily, tranquila, ¿quienes?

- Dementores.- había susurrado Lily al oído de James, mientras intentaba abrazarle para recompensar el frio que había perdido, pero la pelirroja cometió un grave error al hacerlo, ya que al separarse lenta y perezosamente de él, habían quedado cara a cara.

- Todo estará bien.- había dicho James, sin separarse ni un centímetro de su cara.

-ajmm.- asintió Lily, mientras sentía que una fuerza mayor que la gravedad, la obligaba a acercarse a los labios de James; y sin pensarlo dos veces el merodeador rodeo a la pelirroja con sus brazos fuertes y la atrajo contra su pecho, descubriendo sus fríos labios y su inexperta forma de besarlo, pero incluso así podría llegar a derretir a cualquiera (obviamente a cualquiera que estuviera más tragado que calzones de ciclista como él lo estaba de ella XD ¡perdón me emocione!); una de sus manos encontró fácilmente el cuello de Lily, mientras la otra sostenía fuertemente su cintura. Definitivamente la pelirroja no tenia escapatoria, de todas formas no es que ella quisiese escapar de aquel caluroso momento. Antes de llegar a extremos la pelirroja se separo un poco de él intentando conseguir un poco de aire.

- James, no más.- dijo en un susurro sofocado y silenciado por parte de los labios de James-. ¡James!

- ¿El ultimito nada más sí?.- había respondido el triunfante, acalorado y dichoso, robándole el ultimo besito a su pelirroja.

**(Fin del Flash Back)**

* * *

><p>Aunque había estado un poco enojada antes de recordar aquella tarde, Lily no pudo evitar sonreír y tocarse levemente los labios con la punta de los dedos, sintiendo como si una corriente eléctrica pasara por toda su columna cada vez que recordaba esos besos de James<p>

-Lily.- había decidido romper el silencio Dorea Potter, mientras tomaba su taza de té e imaginaba lo que Lily recordaba, lo imaginaba no, lo reproducía con diferentes personajes y en diferente fecha.

- Dorea.- había dicho Lily en tono de respuesta

-Quieres contarme lo que recordabas.- inquirió la señora Potter levantando las cejas y observando a una Lily la cual el color de su cara se confundía con el de su cabello

-eeeeehhmmm, no era nada importante.- dijo Lily confundida y volvió a sentarse es el lugar al lado de la señora Potter

- Esta bien querida, si no es cómodo contármelo, lo entiendo, pero no creas que no lo sé.- respondió Dorea a Lily con una mueca divertida en su rostro, mientras se imaginaba como Lily se sentía en esos momentos

- Do-Dorea.- Tartamudeo Lily mientras sentía como cada centímetro de su cara se llenaba de sangre

-vamos hija, no quiero que me digas chismosa, pero esta es mi casa y es fácil enterarme de todo lo que pasa en ella; ¿qué te parece si mejor te cuento de Jim y sus padres? ¿Eh? Así tal vez puedas molestarle en Hogwarts por mi.- y sonriendo la señora Potter Comenzó la historia de Charlus Junior Potter-. Oh Lily, mi hijo era tan sumamente el opuesto de Charlus y yo, si no fuera porque tenía un parecido innato a Charlus, hubiera llegado a pensar que no era mi hijo. Veras desde pequeño amaba el Quidditch, era como una adicción para el, vivía montado en su escoba casi todo el día, solo bajaba para comer y volvía a subirse y al final del día lo encontrabas estudiando o leyendo un libro, decía que tenia que prepararse para ser el mejor estudiante en Hogwarts y así fue.

Entro a Gryffindor el 1 de septiembre de 1951 y fue el mejor estudiante, mi Junior, fue un muchacho muy aplicado nunca le llegue a conocer una novia ni nada y sus amigos peor. Recuerdo a Derek, Burke y Alfred si así se llamaban, no recuerdo bien, después de que Junior empezó su matrimonio dejo a un lado a sus amigos y sólo hablaba con los maridos de las amigas de Katrina, pues ella era todo y más para él.

Cuando el entró a Gryffindor, recuerdo que nos envió una carta muy contento por su entrada y en esa notica nos comentaba sobre una pelirroja Loca que había conocido, de la cual se había convertido en su amigo , se llamaba Katrina Stone, cuyo padre era squib y había quedado en Ravenclaw a su pesar.

Y así pasaron los años, en vacaciones Katrina junto con Derek, Burke y Alfred venían a menudo a la casa, siempre con pompas y ruido, algo que mi hijo nunca hacía. Recuerdo que estuvieron aquí cuando les llegaron las lechuzas a Katrina y a Junior para ser Prefectos fue en Agosto de 1956, ese día mi hijo estaba orgulloso y felicito a Katrina eufóricamente dándole un abrazo, ¡un abrazo! Todos nos sorprendimos, Junior no era de muestras de cariño y desde ese día todos comenzamos a sospechar los sentimientos de él por Katrina.

Charlus James cumplía sus 18 años el 7 de Julio, así que como ya habían salido de Hogwarts y terminado limpiamente ese año; Junior quiso celebrarlo, he invito a todo Hogwarts, bueno la verdad a todos sus compañeros y profesores, veras Lily mi hijo no sostenía amistad con muchos de Slytherin así que las únicas que vinieron fueron Eileen y Alois, unas amigas de Katrina que eran Slytherin's.  
>Ese día nunca me lo sacare de la cabeza pues todos nos divertimos mucho, aunque todo termino muy rápido, fue estupendo, ya todos se estaban yendo y nosotros los allegados estábamos preparándonos para la cena, cuando a Katrina le dio por dar un paseo por el jardín con Junior, fue la escena más extraña de mi existencia ellos salieron…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Flash Back)<strong>

-Jimmy.- Katrina intentaba llamar la atención de un azabache fornido de ojos turquesa, cuya expresión era de desconcierto cuando la vio.

-¿Dime Katrina?.- Respondió aquel guapo chico haciendo una leve inclinación y sonriéndole de lado a la pelirroja.

- !Vamos Jimmy! Sabes que odio que me digas así, dime Kat; mas corto, más jovial y mas lindo.- Chillaba la mujer de ojos avellana y cabello deslumbrantemente rojo, mientras se trepaba al cuello del único de los herederos Potter.

- ¿Dime Kaaaat.? - había enfatizado en la a solo para molestarle un rato, vio como ella hacia unos pucheros adorables y lo tomaba de la mano llevándolo hacia el jardín.

- vamos a caminar Jimmy.- había dicho ella cuando él intento hacerle otra pregunta.

Mientras caminaban muy cerca el uno del otro, la pelirroja no sabía como hacer que la piedra que habían remplazado por corazón a Charlus James Potter se removiera y le colocara un poco más de atención, no como amiga sino como algo más.

-¿ Te divertiste?.- Rompió Charlus James el incomodo momento que se había formado gracias al silencio.

-Si, Mucho y ¿tú Jimmy?.- le había respondido ella mientras una de sus manos jugaba con sus mechones.

-También, agradezco mmm que vinieras.- se sincero Charlus James mientras se sacudía un poco el cabello.

- ¿Tú crees que me perdería tu Cumple Jimmy?, por nada del mundo lo haría, sería desleal e irrespetuoso, además sabes lo mucho que te quiero, nunca te he dejado, ni nunca te dejaré.- Mientras Katrina decía estas palabras por la mente del primogénito de Charlus y Dorea Potter pasaban millones de ideas, sueños e Ilusiones, las cuales tenían como componente principal a una sola persona. Y esa persona era ella, si , Katrina Stone West, pero ¿cómo iba a hacer el para que ella se fijara en él? Él también le quería, más que a nadie en el mundo, pero¿ qué debería decirle?  
>- También te quiero y mucho Kat.- ella le abrazo felizmente, pero lo soltó al instante y se fue corriendo detrás de un pajarillo que pasaba por ahí para lavarse en la fuente, Charlus James simplemente la siguió con la mirada y cuando la vio tan contenta y sonriente, se dijo así mismo que nunca encontraría a una mujer mas fantástica que ella.<p>

- son lindos los animales.- Afirmo Katrina antes de que Charlus James siquiera se acercara lo suficiente

- Si, Hermosos.- había respondido James, sin siquiera ver el pajarito que esta cerca de Katrina, es que ese pájaro era insignificante a su lado y con esa puesta se sol se veía como la reencarnación de una Diosa egipcia adorada y venerada por sus vasallos, no por obligación sino por y gratitud adoración a su divina belleza, sin darse cuenta Katrina estaba repentinamente cerca de él con el seño fruncido y las manos puestas en jarra sobre la cadera.- ¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó él inocentemente.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿QUÉ PASA?, que llevo 7 años a tu lado Jimmy, 5 de esos años esperando a que me beses y nunca, !NUNCA LO HACES¡, la verdad estoy empezando a sospechar que te gustan los chicos o que yo no soy suficiente mujer para ti o que cometí el error de mostrarme como una amiga y no me quieres como algo más.- y sin mas ni menos Katrina comenzó a sollozar un poco, pero antes de romper en llanto, respiro profundo y emprendió una larga trotada hacia la casa de los Potter, aunque fue detenida en la mitad del camino por unos brazos enormes que la abrazaban y no la dejaban mover.- ¡Suéltame Charlus! .-Había gritado esta, mientras él sentía que se le partía el corazón pues ella nunca le había llamado así y lo peor nunca se había negado a un abrazo de él.

- Lo siento Kat.- había logrado decir embobado entre en cuello olor a Limón de Katrina y el olor de fresas en su cabello, una extraña combinación pero incluso así lo dejaban aturdido

- No quiero tu lastima, solo suéltame y déjame irme con la poca dignidad que me queda.

- Pero ni siquiera te he dicho nada Kat.

- por eso porque no has dicho nada, !QUE NO SABES HABLAR O ¿QUÉ?!, esto es estúpido James ¡estúpido! No me vas a decir nada, porque no tienes una disculpa así que aho…- pero antes de que esta terminara su gritería y discurso frustrado fue callada por un beso de Charlus James Potter, si señores y señoras, Charlus James Potter Mills el niño tímido Prefecto de Gryffindor , excelente estudiante aunque introvertido y silencioso Había callado con un beso a Katrina Stone Wets, la loca del colegio, a la gritona y peor Prefecta de la historia de Hogwarts, las únicas ventajas de estar cerca de ella es que nunca te aburrías ni querías escapar de sus encantos.  
>Había sido callada limpiamente y ella eufóricamente había correspondido el beso de Charlus James, tanto así que se había tirado encima de él y lo había hecho perder el equilibrio haciéndolos caer al césped a los dos, riéndose y abrazándose.<p>

- Pensé que no me querías como algo más.- había alcanzado a escuchar Dorea Potter antes de que su hijo levantara del suelo a Katrina y la llevara a pasear lejos se su vista y oído.

-¿ Qué haces mujer?.- entro Charlus al salón de té donde en este momento se encontraba después de 25 años su esposo estaba en San Mungo mientras ella relataba esa vieja historia de su hijo.

- Observando a nuestra nueva Nuera.- dijo ella sonriendo pícaramente

- Pero si que eres metida.- aseguro su esposo abrazándola por detrás.

- Eso no te incumbe y es mi hijo, tengo el pleno derecho de saber que hace

- Mujeres

**(Fin del Fash Back)**

* * *

><p>-Bonita historia.- dijo Lily recordando el beso de ella y James, tal vez la señora Potter también se había dado cuenta pero ya no sentía vergüenza y no sabia por qué.<p>

- Si, hay muchas historias bonitas Lily, solo que nunca han sido verdaderamente contadas o a veces las personas no han vivido lo suficiente para contarlas.

- Eso es una lastima, pero Dorea ahora que me doy cuenta, siento que usted habla como si su hijo hubiese querido morir

- Es que mi hijo quiso morir Lily, o estoy segura de ello, él no hubiera podido vivir sin ella. Mira, sus cuerpos fueron encontrados de una forma extraña, él estaba recostado sobre la pared y tenía a Katrina en brazos, Los medimagos dijeron que los dos habían muerto por la maldición asesina, pero que Katrina había muerto antes que Junior, muchísimo antes, eso quiere decir que Junior al verle así se dejo morir.- y de pronto Dorea le dio la espalda a Lily, mientras se secaba una lagrima, una lagrima llena de rabia, tristeza y compasión, rabia por que su hijo no quiso luchar por su vida ni por su hijo James, tristeza porque se imaginó cómo sufrió su niño al ver morir frente a él a su esposa, el ser que más amaba y compasión por el ser que los había matado, pues a él le toco la peor parte que fue ver a un hombre bajar la guardia solo para tener en brazos y llorar por la mujer que amo toda su vida.

-lo siento.- dijo Lily sintiéndose intrusa

-No te preocupes querida, la muerte es la siguiente aventura que nos tocará vencer, eso lo sabemos todos, solo que algunos no lo aceptan. Y estoy feliz de que mi hijo decidiera acompañar a su mujer en ese camino, hubiera sido peor verle sufrir sin ella,él no conocería la felicidad y ya hubiera muerto de desdicha, por eso te digo preciosa que estos hombres no pueden vivir sin nosotras.

-pero eso no tiene que ver conmigo Dorea.- Dijo Lily un poco confundida.

-Algún día lo sabrás.- y acercándose Dorea le beso la frente a Lily.- y bueno dejémonos de cosas tristes y de hablar de historias viejas y aburridas, aunque ¿sabes algo muy lindo de Jim ? te contare y prometo no aburrirte mas

- no se preocupe Dorea, me gusta hablar con usted

- Pero querida si tú nunca hablas, yo soy la que parezco una lora.- Lily rio ante semejante ocurrencia y sin mas dijo  
>- Vamos Cuénteme<br>- ¿Sabes porque le decimos Junior a mi hijo y Jim a mi nieto? ¿No crees que debería ser al revés?.- rió Dorea Potter recordando aquella anécdota familiar.- Veras Jim tenia 5 años y era un pequeño bastante inquieto e inteligente, siempre le decíamos Junior, pero su madre le decía Jim, Cuando le pregunte porque le decía así ella dijo que Porque a su esposo le decía de cariño Jimmy pero como James era su pequeño hijo le decía Jim, ese día esa mujer me hizo reír ante sus ocurrencias así que simplemente seguí diciéndole Junior a Jim. Un día fuimos a comprar comida a un sitio muggle cuando lo llame fuertemente Grite JUNIOR a todo pulmón y él no me hizo caso, lo llame unas 4 veces y él seguía sin hacerme caso, así que me acerque enfadada y le dije que si estaba sordito o que le sucedía, cuando lo voltee y el estaba con unos pucheros adorables y los brazos cruzados y me dijo:  
>- Yo no toy Sunior!, Yo toy Tamis, y no me guta que me igan Sunior.<p>

-Desde aquel día en que Jim nos hizo semejante declaración empezó a ser James y su Padre a ser Junior  
>- Como se nota de que ha sido un hombrecillo muy pícaro.- Inquirió Lily y rió ante la ocurrencia de un James de 5 años<p>

- Oh y no has visto lo mejor ¿quieres verle cuando se desnudo y corrió por toda la casa, sin dejarse atrapar? .-Lily no pudo evitar la curiosidad y asintió, ante la ocurrencia de la señora Potter. Esta saco su varita y un álbum viejo llego a sus manos curtidas por los años.- Mira estos son los padres de James.- en la foto se veía un hombre sonriente besando la mejilla de una mujer, el hombre con un físico bastante desarrollado y unos ojos celeste bastante hermosos, a su lado se veía una mujer sonriente inundada de pequeñas pecas en la cara con un vestido largo color azul zafiro y su flamante cabellera roja recogida a un lado con una simple pinza sonriendo libremente y teniendo del hombro cariñosamente a un pequeño niño con ojos avellana y boina en su cabeza cuyo cabello salía disparado debajo de aquel sombrerito, tenia unos pantalones cortos con cargaderas y guiñaba un ojo al fotógrafo. En la siguiente foto estaba un James completamente desnudo corriendo y riendo y así sucesivamente pasaron las fotos y los años de James Potter ; en una estaba con lo que parecía ser su primera escoba, y todo a su alrededor estaba completamente roto, en otra estaba besando a Dorea y ella reía mientras el la tomaba suavemente de la cara y la besaba largamente, en la siguiente estaba con un artefacto muy extraño y tenia a un conejito de las orejas casi muerto, es la siguiente tenia una colección de sapos, babosas, salamandras, la señora Potter lo había explicado como que los animales Muggles le llamaban mucho la atención y en la ultima foto que Lily pudo ver estaba un James de 12 años el cual había caído en una broma de sus amigos que lo tenían completamente maquillado, parecía toda una mujer con vestido y tacones, en la foto estaba gritando y quitándose todo mientras intentaba quitarles la cámara. Pero antes de que Lily siguiera viendo aquellas fotos, entro como un unicornio huyendo, el azabache y les arrebato el álbum a las mujeres de la casa.

- Oh mis bellas damas, me imaginaba que estabais aquí arruinando mi reputación.- y diciendo esto miro a su madre Dorea con reproche mientras ella sonreía y se levantaba para abrazarlo y besarlo.

- Buen Día Jimmy querido

- Buen día Madre

- Buenos Días James.- se levanto Lily a saludarle por cortesía pero no vio venir que darle un beso en la mejilla era demasiado peligroso así que antes de que James volteara completamente su cara ella le estampo un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios y se sonrojo completamente ante la mirada cómplice que se lanzaban Dorea y James…

* * *

><p>Espero que les guste este capitulo es cortesía de La familia Potter la cual dice que:<p>

**- Si, hay muchas historias bonitas, solo que nunca han sido verdaderamente contadas o a veces las personas no han vivido lo suficiente para contarlas**.

Espero que les guste me esforcé y trasnoche por hacer este cap pues es muy necesario para que entiendan todo lo demás, les dejo aquí una duda resuelta:  
>Ellos están en mitad de Sexto año! luego lo resolveremos por ahora no olvidemos la historia! Porque el que no sabe su historia tiende a repetirla.<p>

También esta propaganda trae una promoción especial, Por cada Review recibirás una noche de Haz lo que quieras con el Potter que Quieras! MIERDA! No me puedo comentar a mi misma :! Que tonta soy! -.-'! DISFRUTEN POR MI MIENTRAS PUEDAN! jajajaj ¡Un Beso!

¡NO OLVIDES DEJAR TU REVIEW con eso salvarías la vida de una hormiga que sufrirá en mis manos! buajajaja


	5. Volviendo de una pesadilla

Perdónenme la vida. Ha sido imposible actualizar, colegio , exámenes, libros, ¡THG! la trilogía de S.C, mi grupo Kirameki, Viajes ahhhhh HORRIBLE, HA ESTADO ESPANTOSO, pero bueno eso no merece nada y lo que viene a continuación tampoco, discúlpenme las horrografías o sandeces que diga, pero si no lo hago hoy y lo subo de una vez nunca lo hare y duele quedarles mal, este cap no me convence del todo es confuso pero prometo mejorarlo solamente no quiero que queden a la espera tanto tiempo, enserio discúlpenme miren son las 2 de la mañana y yo aquí ¡DENTRO DE UNAS HORAS CLASEEE! voy a quedar internada en un manicomio ¡MERLIN! jsajajajaj quisiera decirles algo mas interesante pero se me cierran lo ojos ... Este cap PORFAVOR muélanlo con sus criticas a mi personalmente no me gusto pues no pude desarrollar completa la idea y perdí a James y a Lily en el camino XD pero bueno ese era el chiste, espero volver pronto y corregirlo, los quiero, gracias por leer mis locuras, les contestaría cada uno pero no dispongo de tiempo pero a todos un beso. P.D: mate a muchísimas hormigas BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ y la promoción espero que fuese disfrutada ;) Con cariño _Camill_. De nuevo perdón si encuentran alguna estupidez pero lo hice de afán y con la muñeca derecha casi hecha añicos.

* * *

><p><strong>Como ya lo saben todo pertenece a J.K y lo que no es invención mía<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POLOS OPUESTOS<strong>

**5. Volviendo de una pesadilla**

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Lily había decidido quedarse en su casa y él no se sentía acostumbrado todavía a tenerla tan cerca y no poder recuperarla, la veía como si estuviese en otro mundo y no quisiera participar de este, entendía lo duro que había sido para ella perder a sus padres de una forma tan injusta pero ella no debía estar así.

-Jim, cariño. No insistas no la acorrales-. Dorea Potter había interrumpido sus pensamientos, si, su madre la cual en el primer momento que tubo le mostro las peores fotos de su niñez a Lily, pero que bien había estado verla sonreír al menos por un rato.

-Mamá, es que no lo entiendes, ella me necesita-. Había respondido el azabache, mientras se retorcía sus manos entre un trapo sucio con el cual acababa de limpiar dos escobas, para ver si podía salir hoy a pasear con Lily un rato…. La verdad quería enseñarle a montar a Lily para que perdiera su miedo a las alturas.

-No Jim, no te necesita, es lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder ella sola, he visto como intentas protegerla, lo único que haces es que ella se encierre en un caparazón el cual cree que siempre protegerás y no va a ser así-. James veía como su madre se colocaba roja mientras decía las últimas palabras, ella no entendía que él siempre estaría para Lily, viviría, moriría y mataría por ella.

- Si será así mamá  
>-Entiéndelo de una vez por todas James Potter, Lily esta contigo porque esta confundida, hijo, no quiero que sufras. Por favor deja a Lily por un tiempo, ella no te ama, ni siquiera te corresponde por amor, te corresponde por costumbre porque la alejas de sus pesadillas, te corresponde porque la cuidas y le das el amor que acaba de perder de sus padres, cariño por favor abre los ojos. Desde siempre Lily te ha aceptado como un amigo, recuerdas en primero ella te quería como un amigo, después pasaron los años y simplemente eran conocidos, la pelea con el niño de Slytherin y todo eso, ahora que la recuperas no te pierdas en ella James, soy tu madre créeme.<p>

- mira mamá, la que no entiende eres tú, es que Lily es lo único que tengo, mamá, Lily es la única mujer a la que quiero y con la cual me siento vivo, la cual siento su calor después de la muerte de mamá, Lily me devolvió lo que perdí cuando ellos murieron.

- No confundas cariño con amor, Jim.

-Mamá-. El primogénito de Junior y Katrina Potter quedo a la altura de los ojos de Dorea, la encaro y suspiro encima de ella.- ¿Sabes que Te Amo mamá? , pero lo que siento por ti no es lo mismo que siento por Lily, ella se ha convertido en una parte esencial de mi.

- Lo sé cariño.- dijo Dorea besándole la frente a su muchacho.- Y porque lo sé, quiero protegerte, sé que Lily es buena, pero no esta lista. Y ¿si te deja James?, ¿después de todo se va?

-Se irá mamá, Lily siempre hace lo mismo, después de esto, se irá y lo negara todo y yo me quedare esperándola, como lo he hecho siempre-. Al decir esto el azabache sabía que él no le podía dar muchas cosas, Lily era pasajera, se aburría y tal vez nunca lo llegaría a querer como él a ella, pero¿ el amor era así no? , hoy la tenia mañana no, por eso, poco le importaban el resto de mujeres, siempre atendiéndolo y venerándolo, él se había encaprichado con ella la única que no podía domar, la única que le robaba el aliento con sólo mirar sus exquisitos ojos verdes.- déjame disfrutarla un poco más madre, después volverá a ser la misma mierda.

-Cuidado con el vocabulario James, soy tu amiga, pero también tu madre. Vamos Jim ve por ella te esta esperando en la sala de té.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Es mi casa Jim todo lo se, y por cierto procura decirle a Sirius que si vuelve a traer ese traste muggle, lo hare trizas-. Y sin más declaraciones Dorea se fue dejándolo Frío, ¡Joder su mamá sabia de la moto! y ¡no les había dicho nada!, tenían que ser más cuidadosos.

* * *

><p>-Vamos Lily sube de una vez, me estas haciendo congelar-. Gritó el nieto de Dorea y Charlus a seis metros de altura sobre la cabeza de la pelirroja que no se decidía por despegarse del suelo.- No te vas a caer Lily, dale una patada al suelo y ven conmigo.<p>

- Me caeré-. Había gritado la pelirroja, mientras James descendía y la miraba con el seño fruncido.

- Vamos es muy fácil, es una de mis escobas favoritas, no es muy rápida, pero es estable y sensible al tacto

-No quiero James, me da pánico, además soy muy inestable y -.. Mientras Lily parloteaba a James se le ocurrió una idea perfecta, el podía montar con ella, así a Lily le daría menos miedo (podría caer fácilmente, o tropezaría con algo), Claro no era muy seguro pero se arriesgaría, esperen Lily había dicho, ¿Tropezarse con algo? Pero si en el cielo no había nada con que tropezarse a menos de que se contaran las aves o cosas así, ¿Lily estaría pensando en tropezarse con el aire o con una nube? Definitivamente le tenía fobia a volar.

- Mira Lily, mmmm Nos subiremos juntos así será mas fácil ¿vale?-. y así lo hicieron, después de durar largo rato convenciendo a Lily, ella había cedido y habían ido volando a un pequeño bosque en el cual se veía un lago, y mas allá unas montañas, Lily había disfrutado toda la tarde con los bellos paisajes de Godric's Hollow, enamorada cada vez más del lugar, deseosa que al salir de Hogwarts poder vivir cerca de allí.-Es hora de bajar.- había anunciado James.- Mañana visitaremos a papá, ¿quieres ir?  
>- Por supuesto estaría encantada.- y así descendieron a cenar.<p>

* * *

><p><em>-MAMÁ...<em>

_-LILY_

_-CARIÑO LILY, PORFAVOR_

_-CALLATE MUGGLE (Cruccio)_

_-No entiendo porque quieren a esta sangre sucia impura_

_-Podemos enredar a todos los Potter gracias a esta belleza... ¡No lo notas idiota! ... Es importante sino mi primito no la hubiese defendido._

_- CALLATE BELLATRIX. No seas insensata y no hables más de la cuenta_

_-Deberías callarte tú Malfoy y no puedo creer que seas tan idiota e incompetente mira no la aturdiste bien, esta despertando-. De pronto de oyó una fuerte risa y Lily intentó moverse pero no podía._

_- Pero que ojos tan bonitos tienes como para ser una Sangre sucia.- Chillo una mujer de gran cabellera Negra, frente a una pelirroja magullada por los golpes.- Ummmm, no puedes hablar, ¿qué lastima no? -.(Cruccio)...  
>En ese momento Lily sintió que toda su piel se desgarraba de su cuerpo, sus cuerdas vocales no tenían el impulso y la energía suficiente sino solamente para dejarle escapar un débil gemido.- Vamos a ver sino hablas después de ver a tu mamita morir.-Dicho esto la mujer asintió la cabeza y se escucho a lo lejos un Avada Kedavra.<em>

_-¿Eres idiota o lo practicas Mulciber?, No entiendo como accedes a todo lo que Bellatrix te ínsita-. Se escucho una estruendosa risa, seguida de un pequeño Crac._

_-Es hora-. Dijo una grave voz que provenía de un hombre, que arrastraba a la confundida pelirroja por un pasillo desolado, las paredes en piedra desgastadas por las plantas junto al moho y el musgo.-El viene directo hacia aquí._

_-¿Quién?-. Pregunto Bellatrix con sorna a su marido._

_-Dumbledore_

_-¿Cómo?_

_-CALLATE MUJER Y VAMONOS.- en ese instante Lily se sintió mas lucida y recobro un poco su sentido común, aunque entre sus oídos retumbaba aquel grito desgarrador, de ¿ de quien era aquel grito?... ¿Dónde estaba?... Pero antes de que La prefecta de Gryffindor Pudiese pensar algo coherente, se oyó un gran estruendo y vio a alguien conocido pero no supo como se llamaba, esperen ¿eso que estaba en su brazo era sangre?... ¿de quién seria?.. Alguien estaba herido..._

_-Lily-. Se escucho el susurro de una mujer a su lado- Sostente hija, Profesor ya las tengo, ¿sus padres?_

_-Vete Minerva, No podemos hacer nada por ellos. Yo me encargaré-. y dicho esto la Sub Directora del colegio Hogwarts de magia y Hechicería desapareció de aquel espantoso lugar llevándose a sus dos alumnas a cuestas.._.

* * *

><p>James tenia el fuerte aroma de Lily pegado a la nariz, era la primera vez que la sentía tan cerca y estaba casi seguro que seria la ultima. Lily estaba acunada en sus brazos solamente porque había llegado a un estado de Shock cuando había visto cerca a la estación de trenes, a una mujer de cabello rojizo como el de ella y un hombre mirándola. Al principio James no había entendido porque y luego todo encajo perfectamente, claro, Lily recordó a sus padres.<br>- ¿James? -. Apenas pudo medio susurrar Lily mientras se ceñía contra el cuerpo del merodeador

-hmmm -. Responde el entre sueños

-me estas apretando, podri… -. Pero antes de que la pelirroja pudiese terminar recibió un apretón todavía más fuerte de aquel azabache y un beso rápido y casto en sus labios que la dejo con aroma de agua, limón y verano, no sabia como ni porque James le olía así, pero era extraño, haberlo tenido cerca estos días había terminado de arruinar su capacidad de poder distinguir en lo que estaba bien y mal. Los besos robados, las noches juntos, las manos entrelazadas, los guiños y hasta sospechaba que James la espió unas cuantas veces cuando se cambiaba aunque no sintió siquiera pudor, le daba igual. La verdad ya todo le daba igual, aunque después de pasársela pensando todo durante el viaje a Hogwarts en el tren, ya que Dumbledore pensó que era muy peligrosa la red flu, por los ataques mortífagos, que ya estaban dominando el ministerio y espiando todo a su paso. En sus pensamientos se quedo un vacio, una duda y un cinismo, el vacío de volver y no sentirse feliz, la duda de volver a ser la misma de antes y el cinismo de pensar que ya no tenia a James para que se metiera a su cama a consolarla cuando tenia pesadillas, eso, casi le aterraba pensar en la necesidad de James en su vida, estaban a mitad de sexto y recordaba muy poco sobre como los mortífagos habían inmovilizado a Sirius y habían intentado llevársela a ella para conseguir una maldita medimaga o mejor dicho una idiota que les hiciera pociones y al parecer el profesor Horace, perdón Slughorn había adulado mucho de ella durante estos años, lo suficiente como para que los mortífagos intentaran reclutar a una 'sangre sucia' como había dicho Snape hacia medio año. Odiaba todo por culpa de eso, siempre se le venia a la cabeza aquella inscripción esa estúpida y simple roca.

_**Stefe & Elianne Evans  
>La muerte está tan segura de alcanzarnos que nos deja toda una vida de ventaja<strong>_.

Esa era la común frase de su padre, cuando intentaba animarla por la muerte de sus mascotas, ella no la había entendido hasta los 13 y ahora deseaba nunca haberla entendido.

-¿Lils?-. ¿James, la había llamado Lils ? creía que solo su padre la llamaba así, ¡por Merlín!, ya iba a empezar a llorar de nuevo.

-¿Dime?

-Lo siento  
>-¿Por qué?<p>

-¿No te he dado espacio verdad?, pero no sé como decírtelo, tenerte cerca es algo martirizante y más aún si me das contacto, pero eeeh creo que me he aprovechado de tu estado y sien…-. Antes de que James pudiese terminar se escucho un crac y Dumbledore estaba a su lado.  
>- Jovencitos-. Había saludado Dumbledore mientras se acomodaba sus gafas de media luna.- Tendrán que terminar su conversación adentro, pues este lugar no es seguro y mucho menos para ti Lily, vamos no quiero que llegue alguien indeseado y James por hacerse el héroe, utilice aquel truco con que me amenazo de destruir Hogwarts si no lo dejaba ir contigo.- Al terminar el profesor Dumbledore hizo unos cuantos toques de varita y ya estaban en su despacho no sin antes llegar un James sonrojado y una Lily Confundida.<p>

-Perdone profesor, pero tenia que hacer algo.- se excuso James pues al parecer Dumbledore tenia fresco el recuerdo de el gritándole sandeces si no le dejaba, ayudar a su pelirroja.

-¿Sabías que la única compañía del amor es la locura señor Potter?.- sin decir palabra un rayo paso por los ojos de James quien se atrevió a mirar a Lily mientras esta estaba completamente distraída o mejor dicho sumida en su propio tormento.- Bueno sino hay mas que agregar, quisiera hablar algo muy serio con ustedes que me he estado planteando, pero no me atrevía a proponérselo, estaba preocupado porque el joven Sirius les contara por cartas lo de nuestras reuniones, pero he pasado por ignorante ya que al parecer las cartas no son su estilo verdad señor Potter.- ante la ocurrencia James sonrió, no sabia si lo felicitaba por lo del espejo pero de todas formas se sentía orgulloso.

- Profesor, ¿lo que usted nos intenta decir es que nosotros también seremos parte?

- ¿Seremos parte de qué? .-Después de toda la conversación de Dumbledore y James, era la primera vez que se le oía hablar a Lily.

- De la orden Lily, como veras se creo una orden la cual…- Pero Dumbledore fue silenciado por esos ojos verdes que decían de todo menos que eran ignorantes del asunto, quiso reír un poco ante su despreocupación por el secreto de su organización, pero inmediatamente supo que no era descuido sino que más fácil era mentirle al mejor profesor de legeremancia antes que a esos ojos verdes, llenos de curiosidad.- al parecer no necesitan de mi información cierto.- levantó las cejas y cerro la conversación con

- antes de que se marchen como noto que quieren, quiero ofrecerles hacer parte de esto, no quiero que lo tomen como obligación, piénselo bien, notaran los sacrificios y los ri…

- Estoy dentro-. Interrumpió James a Dumbledore.

- Algo que era de suponer señor Potter, creo que se ha enterado que sus amigos ya están dentro

- Si señor y no lo hago por ellos lo hago por mi

- La venganza consume a un hombre James y lo sabes.

- le aseguro que más lo consume la duda y la tristeza, y usted también lo sabe señor. Y si no es mucho pedir me retiro, creo que Lily desea hablar con usted a solas.- Lily nunca pensó oír a ese James, al James cortante y triste, ¿ese era el James que llegaba en las noches con una sonrisa traviesa, un beso robado y unos brazos protectores?

- no te confundas tú Lily, ya tenemos suficiente con el señor Potter, creo que Dorea ya te contó lo de sus padres.

- Entiendo.

-si tienes una preguntas hazla, veo que algo confunde tu mente y eso no es el señor Potter.

-Si señor, es que vera usted acaba de aparecerse en el castillo, el cual esta protegido con hechizos y quisiera saber por que, si en el libro de la historia de Hogwarts dice-. Pero antes de que Lily siguiera tartamudeando, buscando la mejor forma de preguntarle eso al profesor Dumbledore fue interrumpida por su risa jovial.

-Vamos Lily, sabes tan bien como yo que no todo esta en los libros-. Y dicho esto le guiño un ojo a Lily por encima de sus gafas.

- Y lo de James señor..

- Es difícil, pero superable-. En ese momento Lily se sintió mal por James y de pronto un calor surgió de su interior, apartando todo pensamiento bueno hacia la persona sentada enfrente.

- Dígame profesor, ¿usted cree que yo soy útil?, pues yo no, si su deseo es reclutarme ya que se dio cuenta que los mortifagos me echaron el ojo, esta bien estoy de su lado, pero no soy una buena pieza, me acaban de romper.

- todos tenemos fisuras Lily y la tuya es reciente el tiempo lo curara todo, pero más que el tiempo lo curaras tú.

- no le entiendo

- ya lo veras, ahora vete y no digas que no me sirves Lily, eres la mejor estudiante y no te quiero porque incrementes peligro en el lado equivocado, te quiero porque simplemente sé quien eres.

- ¿sabe profesor? eso de ser mejor estudiante no me gusta

- no te culpes Lily, muchas veces nadie tiene la culpa.- fue lo ultimo que la pelirroja escucho al salir del despacho, y antes de ser acorralada cerca de una armadura, en el pasillo derecho que conducía a la torre Gryffindor

-Vamos Linda, me hacías falta, varias semanas sin verte, o mejor dicho desde navidades sin verte.- antes de que Lily pudiera conectar datos recibió un escalofrió de asco, al sentir un beso en la base del cuello, por parte de el asqueroso patético e idiota Mulciber.

- Quítate.- intento chillar, pero fue callada, ¡por Merlín! Mulciber, navidad, muerte sus padres, maldiciones imperdonables, dolor, Imperio, Cruccio, ¡por Morgana y Merlín! Él fue uno de los encapuchados, ¡Merlín!, Mulciber, sus padres, él.

-te conviene cooperar Sangre….

-¿Pasa algo, Mulciber?.- se oyó la pregunta de una persona que arrastraba palabras que se encontraba a mitad el pasillo.

-Nada Snape, viendo a las Sangre Sucias que no deberían vagar por el castillo a tan altas horas.- Antes de siquiera respirar de nuevo una figura negra estaba detrás de Mulciber inmovilizándolo con la varita y quitándolo encima de Lily.

- Sev.- alcanzo a susurrar Lily conmocionada, eso quiere decir que Severus estaba también entre los encapuchados, en ese momento tuvo miedo.

- Vete Lils-. Dijo Snape de forma instantánea, sin un centímetro de conmoción en su voz, aunque su corazón estaba apunto de salírsele por la boca, Lily había sido acorralada por el idiota de Mulciber, que no se cansaba de hacerle la vida imposible, no tenia suficiente con que a comienzos del año Lily lo golpeara por insultarla enfrente de los de primero.

- Tú,tú, tú viste y ayudaste a que los matarán -. Tartamudeo Lily con las mejillas surcadas en lagrimas.  
>- Noooo, Lils Vete, te lo explicare luego.<p>

- ¿Porqué Sev?, mi mamá confiaba en ti.- Lily ya empezaba a sollozar y a doblarse. Snape coloco su frente y la de Lily juntas y dijo

- Vete, Potter esta cerca, te busca

- Sev.. Por favor-. Rogo ella, tomando su mano y pidiéndole explicaciones a un enredo del que ella no podía escapar, pero entes de eso Snape aparto su mano bruscamente de la de la pelirroja.

- ¡VETE! sangre sucia impura, te ayudo y aun así no te atreves a acatar una norma.- Snape conocía también a Lily y sabia que aunque estuviese destrozada por dentro su orgullo era una difícil viga que romper y al instante de a verlo dicho vio a su preciosa pelirroja desaparecer y a un malhumorado Mulciber despertar, pero esto no se va a quedar así Mulciber las pagaría….

* * *

><p>AAAAAAAA me siento re mal los decepcione ¿verdad? jajajajaj lo siento y perdón si encuentran algo malo, lo corregiré; mientras tanto confórmense con bocetos ¡porfis! Soy un fiasco no lo leí ni una vez antes de subirlo, pero me arriesgaré, espero sus criticas Y por favor Por cada Review le mandas un Cruccio a Mulciber! ¡AYUDAME EN ESTO ! Y también si dejas algo lindo le mandas un Sectumsempra... XD ¡CRITICAS PORFAAAAA! los adoro<p>

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, mmmm lo corregí un poco, no le coloque tanto romance porque mmm Lily no esta para más romance, ahhh Me van a odiar en los siguientes capítulos, pues la historia tomara un giro bastante inesperado, me gustaría saber que se imaginan o que quieren, no sé XD, pero me siento mal con lo que le hare a Jim... Escríbanme Y Perdón, por no volver antes Un beso<em>!


	6. Anexo Y Cambio de Planes

**ANEXO: LO SIENTO**

_Oh por Merlín, hoy pensé en corregir el cap, ya que me quedo tiempo pero vi los Reviews y ¡Joder me arrepentí! primero quiero pedir sinceras disculpas por mis fallas ortográficas... Me sentí pésimo, pero al menos alguien me corrigió. Se los agradezco __**Anonimus**__ y __**StressedEconomist**__, no lo había visto siquiera y siento haberles dejado sin vista por un instante... no quisiera excusarme, pero el afán me tiene mal, así que seré mas cuidadosa. Ya logre leer mi anterior cap y si, es súper decepcionante... Pero pues tengo un viaje programado de una semana para otra ciudad lejos de mi casa, mi comida y mi compu así que no les podre corregir la anterior falla... Se que esta forma de excusarme es extraña pues la subí como otro cap, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió para aliviar la pena de mi analfabetismo ¡Y SI ANALFABETISMO! Por Merlín Esa Ortografía... Merezco que me quemen y tiren a un río  
>Eso es muy extremo pero gracias de cierto modo me parecen bien sus regaños. weeee mi capitulo más corto he inmemorable sobre mis fallas... Adiós un beso grande y un gracias aún más grande… Y de nuevo lo siento...<em>_ Con cariño la que no parece Evans :'(_

* * *

><p><em>Pues hace bastante subí este anexo pero, no me parece que este tan solitario, entonces voy a subir mi cap 6 aquí porque mmmm romper la secuencia de la historia no me gusto… XD<em>

_Los Adoro, Perdón por no volver antes Y los que ya leyeron mi anterior Cap mmmm Léanlo de nuevo, lo mejore un poco ^ ^ y Gracias por tu sinceridad __**Zarii Kdna**__, prometo abra un poco mas de romance, pero no sé sabe con quien ;) jajajaj ….  
>Y este cap va completamente dedicado a las srta's. <em>_**Violet malfoy Y Fire Potter**__ por ser mis mejores amigas y hermanas y por ser parte de mi mundo y hacerme reír. ¡Ellas son mi Moony y Prongs! Lamentablemente soy su Pad XD Las adoro gracias a ustedes y a las continuas bromas... tengo mucha imaginación y capítulos que subir… las Adoro :3 aunque no sé si lo lean algún día… :foreveralone: XD ! y gracias también a los que me leen continuamente o llegaron aquí porque les interesó, Escríbanme o algo así, una carita feliz… siento que alguien se ríe con las estupideces que se me ocurren y ahhh háganme saber en que voy mal ¿vale?, ¡espero que se sorprendan! ¡BESOS!_

* * *

><p><strong>Como ya lo saben todo pertenece a J.K, no soy nadie camuflado, ya que soy un fiasco para el ingles y si fuera ella mi cuenta bancaria me daría para comprar mis gafas<strong>…

* * *

><p><strong>POLOS OPUESTOS<strong>

**6. Cambio De Planes**

-Es hora de desayunar-. Había gritado Mary desde la puerta de su dormitorio haciendo despertar a Lily con el corazón en la boca, ¡por Merlín! si que la había asustado. Ya llevaba apenas unas horas en Hogwarts y no soportaba ni el más mínimo ruido, sentía que todo le iba a caer encima o como si alguien la espiase todo el tiempo.

- vamos Lily, Tú no te pierdes el desayuno por nada del mundo levántate y arréglate un poco, vamos a bajar juntas-. Había dicho Violet, mientras la descobijaba y sacaba de su hogar temporal, intentándole limpiar la cara (Limpiarle también las lagañas y un poco de baba que había botado entre sueños). Si, se podría decir que estaba inferí, pero bastante hambrienta, así que dejo que sus amigas la lavaran de una forma automática y al estilo francés en 1,2 y 3, para bajar en seguida al gran comedor; ya estaba imaginando los deliciosos manjares que los elfos domésticos habían preparado; cuando de repente una idea paso por su cabeza, encontrarse con Black o Mulciber o peor aun con Severus, no lo había previsto antes, ni siquiera lo había pensado, pero si lo miraba desde algunos ángulos, no quería ver a Black todavía, lo culpaba y se culpaba por lo de sus padres, ver a Mulciber le daba terror y asco, pero lo peor seria ver a Severus, él la había traicionado…  
>Sin pensarlo dos veces se tiro de nuevo a su cama.<p>

- Vamos Lily, sino alimento a mi estomago dentro de unos minutos, ¡no respondo! Os juro que morderé a alguien

- No seas tan hambrienta Mary… O sino me encargare de que no te comas a Black-. Dijo Bet, mientras el guiñaba un ojo a Lily y Violet, se paro de la cama de Lily y fue a revolver todo el armario en busca de un pequeño frasco, dejando a una Mary enfurruñada por el anterior comentario. Cuando Bet volvió Mary bufo he hizo unos pucheros adorables, debajo de sus gafas cuadradas y sus largas pestañas negras.

- ¿Que es eso Bet?-. Inquirió Violet un poco atemorizada.

- Algo que le servirá a la terca, melancólica, desprotegida, pequeña, insensata y traviesa Lilianne Evans-. Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado, como esas que se vivía lanzando con Patrick un Slytherin amigo de ellas. Antes de que le replicaran una cosa más, tomo su varita y ato a Lily a la cama y le obligo a tomarse aquella poción, para que recuperara las fuerzas y el color. Después de 5 minutos y varias protestas de Mary mezcladas con gritos de amenaza de Lily, decidió que era hora de bajar.

-¿QUÉ TE CREES QUE HACES ELIZABETH NIXON? ¿QUÉ EL AIRE QUE RECIBES AL MONTAR UNA ESCOBA TE AFECTO EL SENTIDO COMÚN?¿ CREES QUE PUEDES ATARME CON MAGIA Y HACERME BEBER UNA POCION SIN QUE TE DIGA NADA? ERES, ERES COMO EL IDIOTA DE BLACK, DESPRECIABLE DIME QUE ME HAS HECHO Y SUELTAME O JURO QUE TE MATARE Y TE DESTRIPARE Y ME COLOCARE TU PIEL COMO VESTIDO…

- Tenemos de vuelta a Lily, vámonos.

* * *

><p>-Mi hermano, estaba empezando a creer que Evans te tendría secuestrado, solamente para alejarte de mi lado-. Y ahí estaba de nuevo Sirius y sus comentarios de Matrimonio con James, Ni Peter, ni Remus ya lo soportaban con el tema que 'se aburría sin hacer una broma con Prongs', Solo habían pasado 3 semanas sin él en Hogwarts y Sirius había estado al borde del colapso mental.- Sabes lo mucho que te extrañe hermano, ni siquiera te comunicabas, la orden ha estado bastante aburrida, y las chicas, ¡por Merlín! no tenia con quien repartirlas, pues Moony ha estado bastante ocupado con Rhianne Williams, Puedes creer, se levantó a la castaña de Hufflepuff, la que esta en quinto, la ratona de biblioteca y Wormtail no ha estado muy Casanova que digamos, Vamos Prongs, ¡di algo!-. El primogénito de los Black hacia aspavientos con las manos, mientras llamaba la atención de algunos estudiantes, antes de entrar al gran comedor, como siempre abarrotado de gente hablando cada quien en su mundo. Pero James ni siquiera notaba como su amigo se esforzaba por llamar un poco su atención, todo el estaba concentrado en la escena de ayer por la noche…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Flash Back)<strong>

-Hola Prongs-. Lo había Saludado Remus desde un pequeño rincón de la sala Común.- Pad, se quedo dormido esperándote y al parecer Wormtail también, ¿como esta?-. James sabía que preguntaba por Lily, sabía que el no era el único, el cual quería a Lily, pero no sospechaba de que su amigo fuera parte de la competencia.

-No es la misma Moony, no sé que hacer…

-Volverá, ya veras Prongs-. Las palabras de Remus lo habían alentado, Remus era como una hermano para Lily y lo sabía, vio como él volvía a acomodarse en aquel rincón y abría un gran libro empezando a leer como si nada, mientras el ruido de los ronquidos de los otros dos merodeadores de oía en toda la sala.

- Viene para acá-. Dijo el azabache mientras doblaba un pergamino que había cogido de la mano de Sirius.

- vámonos-. Dijo el licántropo y ayudo a levantar a Pad y Wormtail para dejarle el camino libre a la pelirroja y no allanarla a preguntas.  
>- ¿Crees que actué mal Remus?-. Pregunto finalmente el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, después de subir a sus dos amigos a sus respectivas camas y abrir el mapa para mirar que su Lily se encontraba en la penumbra de la sala común.<p>

-No James, estuviste más sensato de lo que yo hubiese creído.

-Algo pasa y se me escurre entre los dedos.

-Sabes que no la puedes alejar de Snape, ¿verdad Prongs?

-Sé que no debo dejarla sola por nada del mundo Moony. Esta vez no quiero perderla, he adelantado mucho terreno con ella. Sé, sé que Lily siente algo por mi. Aunque sea muy pequeño.- intentó convencerse el primogénito de Katrina y Charlus Junior, mientras despeinaba su cabellera azabache y no alejaba a cierta pelirroja de sus pensamientos.

-No es el momento, para que Lils piense en un novio Prongs y mucho menos como para que te de el 'sí' que no te ha dado en 6 largos años. Mira, tienes que dejarla, entiéndeme James, en este momento ella necesita más a Snape y a Sirius que a cualquier otra persona. Lily tiene bastantes preguntas y ellos son la respuesta a casi todo, no intentes protegerla más. Ella puede sola-. Se levantó en licántropo de su cama, mientras tomaba a James de los hombros he intentaba zarandearlo para ver si captaba el mensaje, pero fue imposible. Si, Imposible. Remus entendía que James hacia esto por amor, pero el condenado tenía que entender la confusión de Lily y él tenia que decirle a Lily que no necesariamente le hiciera caso a James por su soledad , sino por amor. Todo era una jodida mierda, desde que supo lo de Lily. No podía dejar de pensar en ella, pero ya no pensaba como el amigo, no, esta vez era algo más y eso le daba pánico. En su estado no se podía enamorar así como así y mucho menos de Lily Evans, ¡Por Merlín!.Fue la primera mujer que se prohibió, ella era de Prongs… Bueno, no de Prongs, pero él la quería. Todos estos años no se había preocupado por eso, ya que James era un Casanova pero este ultimo año que Lily había florecido y el paso de la pubertad se había visto en ella, casi ningún hombre de Hogwarts resistía babear al verla, con su melena de fuego y anchas caderas caminando y esos ojos que si te captaban no te soltarían, ahhh definitivamente, sentía algo por su mejor amiga, pero eso tenía que terminar.

- ¿Qué piensas Moony? -. Preguntó el oji miel a su licántropo favorito, mientras se quitaba las gafas para acostarse a dormir.

- Sobra decírtelo Prongs

-También pienso en ella, creo que debo hablar con Snape

- Terminaras peleando con él.

- Esta vez será por Lily Moony, no dejare que me la quite, sin antes haber jugado todas mis cartas en el asunto.

-Mañana será

-Te necesito Moony, tienes que…

-Llevarlo a un lado de la biblioteca para preguntarle sobre una poción y tú lo acorralas y le preguntas. Si, ya conozco el plan.

-Gracias-. Dijo el azabache y al instante cayo en un sueño profundo. Mientras que en la cama siguiente a la suya se encontraba un oji gris escuchando la conversación y sintiéndose un poco mal por no decirles la verdad a sus amigos. Si, la verdad, sino fuera por Snape Lily no estaría viva en este instante.

**(Fin del Flash Back)**

* * *

><p>-Prongs-. Seguía rugiendo el animago, sacando así de sus cavilaciones a un azabache consternado.<p>

-Dime Pad-. Había respondido serenamente el único nieto de Dorea Y Charlus Potter mientras volteaba a ver la mesa en la cual se había sentado para desayunar. Una mesa en la cual faltaba cierta pelirroja y 3 muchachas mas.

-Hermano estos días con Evans te han dejado demasiado mal. Mírate, ni siquiera has volteado a ver esa rubia sexy que te esta comiendo con la mirada-. Y entonces el aclamado Sirius Black, con sus ojos celestes casi grises, volteo a mirar a la rubia, pero sin dejar de lado a su compañera..Marlene McKinnon, uff pero que mujeres habían en la casa Ravenclaw. Las miro seductoramente no sin antes recibir un guiño de la rubia y una mirada tremendamente socarrona de McKinnon. Definitivamente iba por McKinnon. Volteo a mirar a su mejor amigo el cual pensó que coqueteaba igual que él, pero no, estaba como embotado viendo hacia la entrada del gran comedor. Volteo a mirar y se encontró con los 4 engendros de Hogwarts. Las dos nerds (Mary y Lily) La golpeadora de su equipo de Quidditch (Nixon Elizabeth) la que por cierto estaba cuando atacaron a Lily y Por ultimo la buenaza santurrona (Violet). Pero ya no eran tan engendros, joder ya veía como James se había fijado en Evans, con ese culo quien no. Y las demás no estaban tan mal. Al parecer todavía tenia recuerdos de las chavas bajitas y sin gracia de quinto año, pero esas no eran las mismas o si?..

-Pad, cierra la boca o se te saldrán las babas-. Insinuó un Licántropo divertido. Pues al parecer su amigo que se había quejado toda una vida de que en Gryffindor no había mujeres hermosas, había quedado sin habla al ver entrar a Lily y sus amigas.

- Joder-. Era lo único que el hermano mayor de Regulus Black había logrado decir.

-Son lindas-. Había replicado el niño regordete y bajito que siempre se sentaba cerca de ellos.

- Lindas Wormtail, Lindas-. Se escucho la estruendosa carcajada del merodeador.- Lo que están es buenas.

- Como siempre tú Sirius, tan observador, si no lo dices tú no me hubiese dado cuenta, a menos que me resbalara en la baba de todos los hombres que están en Hogwarts.

-Lo sé mi peludo amigo, quien sabría que sería de sus vidas sin mi-. Como respuesta a aquel comentario el animago recibió un bufido del licántropo.

- Como siempre tan modesto Black-. Había dicho Marlene, quien en ese instante se sentaba al lado del cazador del equipo de Gryffindor.

-Claro nena, eso las enloquece-. Dijo este acercándose peligrosamente a la prefecta de Ravenclaw

- mmmm pues que te diría Black, tal vez. Pero no del todo-. Para alejarse del merodeador esta también se le acerco peligrosamente y planto un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios del aclamado Sirius Black, dejándolo estupefacto.- vamos lindo, pensé que te gustaba jugar ¿no?-. Y limpiamente salió riendo de ahí para abrazar a Lily Evans y hacerla sentar en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

* * *

><p>Estaban todos saliendo del gran comedor, con el estomago lleno y el corazón contento. Dando inicio así a un largo fin de semana. Bueno no tan largo, pero era un fin de semana y algo es algo.<p>

Los merodeadores seguían en sus respectivas sillas hablando de todo lo que había pasado mientras James no estuvo, de los ataques que se estaban haciendo cerca de Hogwarts, obviamente culpa de los mortifagos. Cuando de pronto apareció de la nada una mata de cabello rojo y a todos los saludo con sonoros besos en la mejilla.

-Sabia que me extrañabas Evans, pero no es como para que hagas estas escenas en público. Los autógrafos te los dos en privado una noche de locura-. Y diciendo esto el primogénito Black fue golpeado por un Licántropo, su mejor amigo y una Lily furiosa ante el comentario.- Eso dolió-. Dijo mirando a todos y cada uno mientras se sobaba.

-idiota-. Mascullo la pelirroja bastante enfadada, pero renovada

- No le hagas caso-. Dijo un licántropo bastante contento el cual se paro y abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a su mejor amiga (bueno no con todas sus fuerzas físicas o sino la mataba XD).- Te eche de menos Lily, perdón

- Tranquilo Remus. También te eche de menos.

- Perfecto, tengo varios apuntes para ti, que tome de todas las clases. En pociones te he necesitado bastante, pero he sobrevivido y en historia de la magia ha repetido las clases, así que no te preocupes mucho, ahhh y en transformaciones hemos estado probando lo mismo así que tampoco te has atrasado. Es una conspiración de los profesores, les falta su alumna favorita.

- Gracias Remus-. Se sonrojo la pelirroja.-James y yo tenemos que estudiar, emm ¿me prestas tus apuntes? Y me llevo a James-. Dijo cogiéndolo del brazo

- ¿Otra vez lo secuestraras Pelirroja?-. Interrumpió un Sirius bastante consternado

- ¿Acaso tengo que pedirte permiso para llevármelo, Black?.Pensé que eran amigos no amantes y soy Evans para ti.

- Para mi eres pelirroja y no creo que te interese mucho que relación tenemos Prongs y yo-. Respondió el oji celeste mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la pelirroja.

- Eres asqueroso-. Logro interrumpir el peli castaño.- Los apuntes están arriba en el cuarto, James sácalos tü; y váyanse antes de que empiece la escena de novia celosa de Sirius-. Ante el comentario James rio con ganas y tomo de la mano a la pelirroja sacándola de un gran comedor casi vacío y llevándola a su habitación en la torre Gryffindor.

* * *

><p>- Sigue-. Dijo el merodeador a su pelirroja haciéndola entrar a su habitación, completamente desordenada y poco aseada. Pero era su habitación.<p>

-Sois asquerosos lo sabían-. Dijo esta evitando varios calzoncillos, camisas y medias.

- emmm somos hombres, mujer. Que esperabas que oliera a lavanda y decoráramos con flores

- me conformaría con que recogieran la ropa

- Pídeselo a Sirius

-James

-mmmm

-creo que eso que hay ahí se me aventará.- James divertido volteo a mirar el gato negro de Remus, no era de Remus era suyo pero no lo iba a decir, quería dárselo a Lily pero creía que no era el momento mucho menos por culpa de ese gato sarnoso que vivía arañándolos se noche.

-Es un gato y es un poco arisco.

- misss, missss, pobre gatito viviendo con ustedes. Antes no ha muerto.

- antes no hemos muerto nosotros. Y mira aquí están los apuntes-. Antes de que James volteara y se diera cuenta del horror. Lily había invocado una lata de atún que tenia en su bolso para una emergencia (cuando Mary se colocaba hambrienta) y se la había mostrado al gato, el cual sin escrúpulos o como si creyera que pudiera volar se había tirado desde el armario hasta donde estaba Lily con las patas abiertas y garras afuera. Al ver esto, James pasó corriendo y tiro todos los pergaminos antes de que el gato le cayera en la cara a Lily, la empujo con extrema delicadeza a su cama y recibió con la espalda a la fiera que tenían como mascota. Sintió unas garras traspasar su piel y luego nada. Se asombro, de que el gato no siguió agarrado de él; abrió los ojos y de pronto se encontró casi encima de una Lily completamente colorada.

- Lo siento -. Dijo Lily, la cual no sabía si sentirse bien porque James había evitado que el gato le cayera encima o sentirse asustada porque James estaba encima.

James, sintió el aliento de la pelirroja y no sabía si se estaba ahogando o el calor de su habitación había subido 30° más de lo habitual. Respirando con las pocas fuerzas que sentía que le quedaban. Intento pararse suavemente, sabía que un paso en falso lo llevaría directo a la boca de Lily y no se iba a arriesgar.

Lily estaba en un estado de limpieza mental, algo en ella se calentaba poquito a poco y sentir la respiración del azabache no ayudaba. Intento razonar pero algo desconecto a su cerebro y un impulso la obligo a ver los labios de James, un poco separados y muy apetitosos, subió la mirada y se sintió un poco mas sonrojada por lo que acababa de pensar; se encontró con unos ojos claros, color miel que la observaban con desesperación y algo más.. ¿Deseo?

Al encontrarse con la mirada de Lily, se le corto el aire y deseo besarla en ese mismo instante y quien sabe que tanto poder hacer. Pero debía concentrarse, malditas hormonas que siempre lo traicionaban. Siguió mirando a Lily y se sorprendió al verla cerrar los ojos, sintió que lo atraía hacia ella con las manos posadas en su cuello; antes de que su cerebro conectara lo que Lily intentaba hacer, el había capturado sus labios en un profundo beso, dejándose caer encima de la pelirroja pero intentando no aplastarla. Sintió sus labios y recostó una de sus rodillas en la cama mientras una de sus manos tomo la cintura de Lily y la otra el cuello, al igual que él, Lily estaba en un shock mental. Su cerebro gritaba ¡NOOOOO! Pero su cuerpo intentaba quedar enteramente a disposición del azabache que no desaprovecho la oportunidad para sentir la piel de Lily mientras jugueteaba con su lengua, haciendo cada vez más profundo y desesperado el beso.  
>El aire les recordó que lo necesitaban y los separo, pero solo unos escasos 3 centímetros que ayudaron a que James viera unos labios hinchados de la pelirroja y deseara más. Y ella no quiso ni abrir los ojos estaba extasiada con la olor de James, su tacto y sus besos. Volvió a traerlo hacia ella y esta vez el beso llevo a James a sentir más la piel de la pelirroja, pues su blusa se había corrido lo suficiente después de pasar sus manos por su cabello y columna. Se retiro de sus labios y fue plantando pequeños besos en el cuello de esta, cada vez acercándola más hacia él y estaba sintiendo las manos de Lily en su pecho. La ropa le empezaba a estorbar.<p>

Mientras ellos se besaban el gato negro, que por culpa de su genio y su color. Había sido llamado Pantera. De todas formas era gata así que no tuvo problema con su nombre. Terminaba la lata de atún pero seguía hambrienta, no se dejo esperar y empezó a maullar de una forma espantosa y estridente que interrumpió a la prefecta y al capitán de Gryffindor.

Después de aquellos besos y la interrupción del gato que ahora tenia en sus brazos. Lo cual Lily agradecía con el alma. No había podido ver a James a los ojos, ni siquiera mientras intentaba concentrarse para estudiar en la biblioteca. No había mucho por desatrasarse y estudiar, así que habían seguido en la biblioteca perdiéndose el almuerzo y tomando unas galletas que James había decidido traer. No quería hablar sobre el tema y agradecía que al parecer James tampoco, acaricio el gato, regalo de James porque se acercaba su cumpleaños y había arruinado su sorpresa.

* * *

><p><em>WOW se me hizo bastante corto el cap hasta que me di cuenta que si seguía escribiendo me extendería muchísimo mas… espero que les gustara y avísenme lo que no les guste.. Perdón por no haber actualizado antes y terminar el cap, pero el tiempo no es un agraciado amigo… Gracias por los que siguen acá leyendo mis locuras, un beso <em>_**Y TAMBIEN GRACIAS POR LOS QUE AÑADIERON MI HISTORIA A FAVORITOS ENSERIO DIVINOS**__! :3 y un abrazo a mis amigas a quien este cap dedique … si no fuera por sus tontadas os juro que no estaría aquí._

_El próximo cap prometo contestar todo (o sea los que hagan su Review en este cap ^v^)  
>¡Hey! Deja tu Review para que algún merodeador también pueda pasar sus <em>_**inocentes**__ manos por tu blusa y hacer que esta deje al descubierto tu piel ;)! Jajajajaj!_


	7. Un hombre no ruega, pero por favor ayúda

_¡Holaaa! Gracias por Leerme… Bueno por leer las locuras de mi imaginación.. Pues los que no sepan emmm ya corregí mi cap 5 y el 6 es otro cap! No olviden leerlos… emmm no están así que digamos la maravilla pero pues fue todo lo que pude exprimir a mi cerebro atrofiado por el cole… XD.. un beso, gracias por leer….. Odio este capitulo. Fuel el primero que planee antes de imaginarme el principio pero es lo que me imagino, sé que no esta del todo perfecto y sé que me odiaran por hacerlo, pero es necesario, si algo he aprendido en Harry es que no todo es bueno o nunca es como quisiéramos. Les voy a proponer emm si se unen conmigo para hacer una historia anexa de Harry algo así como: ¿qué hubiese pasado si Harry no fuera huérfano?, ¿Y si Neville no hubiese perdido a sus padres?. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si tan solo la primera guerra mágica no hubiese cobrado las vidas de los padres de estas dos familias?... ¿Qué les parece? Tengo algo planeado, creo que os sorprenderá solo estoy pidiendo que me apoyen leyéndolo, si lo hacen esta historia de los merodeadores y Lily no terminara con el … Niño que vivió, si no la familia que sobrevivió … Avísenme espero su Review sobre la idea .. Gracias_

* * *

><p><strong>Como ya lo saben todo pertenece a J.K, si perteneciera a mi emmm técnicamente no estaría aquí ¿no? Estaría en Inglaterra secuestrando a cualquiera que tenga el apellido Potter Jajajajaja o simplemente leyendo en una flamante casa…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POLOS OPUESTOS<strong>

**7. Un hombre no ruega, pero por favor ayúdame…**

James no sabia qué hacer después de haberse dejado llevar por aquel beso, pero ¿porqué tenía que ser la vida así con él?. Sino hubiese sido por aquella bendita gata quien sabe hasta donde hubiese llegado con Lily. El sólo imaginarlo causaba estragos en su organismo y lo obligaba a tomarse un millón de duchas frías. La última vez había terminado tirándose al lago pues el agua de las duchas estaba dejando de funcionar, pero ¿cómo no iba a funcionar después de entrar al baño de prefectos y ver a una Lily desnuda sumergida en la bañera?, ¡qué jodida vaina no haber visto el mapa antes de salir!, sólo se había llevado la capa de invisibilidad y había pedido a Remus que le diera la contraseña para el relajarse en el agua tibia del baño de prefectos, pero cuando entró no se relajo sino que se estreso más, no podía dejar de pensar en como las burbujas cubrían a Lily sin dejarle ver la mas mínima parte de su cuerpo. Estaba con sus ojos cerrados y dejaba ver una de sus rodillas. Como se había arrepentido de quedarse observándola como un idiota. Pero ya había pasado y Lily ni cuenta se había dado, algo es algo, pero incluso así, no podía dejar de lado a su imaginación cada vez que la pelirroja se le acercaba como una amiga simplemente….

* * *

><p>Las clases seguían su ritmo habitual. Todos los profesores los habían recibido nuevamente, como si nada hubiera sucedido, faltaban dos días para el cumpleaños de Lily y nadie sabia que darle, porque lo único que ella quería era a sus padres. Era inútil que sus amigas le preguntaran o que la intentaran convencer de alguna manera... Ya que Lily no daba su brazo a torcer en ningún instante.<p>

Estaba intentando relajarse, tomar las cosas con calma y parecer lo mas normal posible a los ojos de sus amigos, compañeros y profesores, y lo estaba logrando de una manera bastante bien hasta ese instante…

-Evans-. Había escuchado decir a Mulciber quien se encontraba sumido en la oscuridad de un pasillo cercano al aula de pociones. Hubiese querido irse por otro camino, pero lastimosamente la llevaba directo a la sala común de Slytherin y no se arriesgaría a que la molestaran con insultos de sangre sucia. Siguió derecho intentando ignorar a un Mulciber bastante enojado, ya que por culpa de ella había sido golpeado por Severus quien estaba furioso por haberlo encontrado cerca de ella y en una pose bastante inusual.- No corras Evans, no servirá de nada, como no le sirvió a tus papitos, ni le servirá a tu noviecito.

La hija menor de los señores Evans se quedo estática, el solo nombrar a sus padres la colocaba en un mal estado, pero Mulciber había dicho novio ¿cómo así que novio?

-Para tu información, no tengo noviecito como tú dices, asquerosa rata y mis padres no corrieron como lo haces tú-. Dicho esto le dio la espalda e iba a subir las escaleras cuando sintió como unos dedos se aferraban a su hombro y lo lastimaban, fue volteada salvajemente, quedando así cara a cara con un Mulciber bastante magullado todavía.

A pesar de los golpes que se le veían en la cara, Mulciber era un Slytherin sangre limpia bastante apuesto, con su porte de rico y su personalidad de pobre que quiere venganza, tenia un cabello negro que le llegaba a los hombros, perfectamente peinado y sus ojos eran marrones. Su cuerpo era como de un luchador, hombros anchos y músculos demasiado desarrollados… definitivamente daba miedo.

-Vamos sangre sucia, no me puedes negar que Potter se arrastra contigo todas las noches-.y dicho esto fue golpeado por Lily cuya dignidad había quedado en el suelo, pero el pequeño golpe no fue suficiente para el grandulón que la empujó al pasillo solitario y oscuro del cual había salido.- Que te defienda Snape, no quiere decir nada Evans. Ahora te tengo un poco más de ganas, no puedo creer que alguien como tú, llegase a ser una mujer que despierta mucho en un hombre. Vamos a ver si sabes complacerlo-. Y ahí empezó la pesadilla de Lily, justo cuando intento gritar, la mano gigantesca de Mulciber la había callado y acorralado contra la pared, vio como el tomaba su varita de la túnica y hacia hechizos protectores y silenciadores alrededor de ellos sin siquiera pronunciar palabra.

Mulciber estaba completamente desquiciado, algo siempre le había llamado la atención de aquella mujer y hoy por fin descubriría que era, no tenia mucho que perder al violarla. Simplemente haría que Snape lo golpeara de nuevo y no se protegería porque el maldito era el favorito del Señor Oscuro, pero no podía perder nada más. No le temía ni a Potter, ni a Lupin y mucho menos a Black; antes deseaba enfrentarse a ellos. Pensando aquello aparto la mano que silenciaba a la pelirroja y comenzó el manoseo, le quito la blusa del uniforme bastante fácil, mientras besaba su cuello y oía sus gritos de horror y asco; debió darse cuenta de que Lily sabía propinar buenos golpes, pero justo en el momento que acercaba su mano para tomar la varita, escuchó.

* * *

><p>- Tengo el tremendo presentimiento de que algo pasa-. Dijo un azabache que bajaba por las escaleras hacia el aula de pociones preocupado porque Lily no había acudido a ayudarle en la investigación sobre la poción Felix Felicis.<p>

-Ohhh has abierto tu tercer ojo mi Prongs O Evans es la culpable de que al no regañarte durante el intervalo de 1 hora, la extrañes-. Se mofo el otro pelinegro bastante apuesto y con sonrisa traviesa.

- Vamos Pad, Prongs sólo esta preocupado por Lily y nada más-. Remus intentó calmar los humos de sus amigos; el licántropo sabía que James estaba demasiado sobreprotector, pero debía entenderlo.

- Yo creo que está en la biblioteca y se olvido de ti, tal vez Prongs-. Se oyó la voz de un pequeñín con cara de ratón al lado de ellos. Y dicho esto la estruendosa risa de un Sirius que se tomaba el estomago repitiendo:

- Bien Wormtail, lo has hecho bien…

* * *

><p>-Maldita sea, cállate y quédate quieta Evans-. Dijo Mulciber mientras intentaba vestirla.<p>

-Eres un maldito asqueroso-. Lloraba Lily la cual tenía las manos atadas y pateaba deliberadamente para poder herir de alguna forma al mortífago principiante.

-¿Sabes que desde esta posición puedo pulverizar al cuarteto de tus amiguitos Evans? .¿Qué pasaría si un día común y corriente Potter, Nixon, Lupin, Black Y Pettigrew, amanecen muertos a las afueras del castillo?. O mejor aun Evans ¿qué pasaría, si Potter aparece descuartizado en tu cuarto alguna noche?. Sabes cual es el mejor camino Evans, compláceme más a menudo y deja de hablarles y nada le pasara a nadie. Ahhh y por ultimo, lastima que tu hermana no tenga la gracia y la hermosura que tú tienes-. Dicho esto, le guiño un ojo y acaricio el cabello de una Lily contrariada y sorprendida.

-No te atreverás a tocarlos y mucho menos a Petunia-. Respondió Lily en un grito y con los puños apretados.

-Mmmm con que tu fea hermana se llama Petunia.- dijo Mulciber, rascándome la cabeza.- ¿ me estas retando Evans? ¿Quieres que te demuestre que soy capaz de hacer con tus amiguitos? su varita y apunto a un Peter que estaba distraído en las escaleras todavía, entonces oyó un:

- Déjalo en paz, Mulciber. Esta bien hare lo que sea.

- Que inteligente, sangre sucia, muy inteligente. Primordialmente, si alguien se entera sabes qué pasara ¿no?-. Mulciber tomo a Lily del cuello y después de la cintura para acerarla más a él y poder besarla. Sí que le gustaba la pelirroja pero no sabía porque.- Y segundo quiero que te alejes de ellos y renueves tu amistad con Snape, así podemos tener más, intimidad-. La acerco lo suficiente para inclinarse y besarla intensamente en los labios, recibiendo una respuesta fría, húmeda y decepcionante; pero era una respuesta. Saboreo las lagrimas de Lily y la dejo a un lado.- Adiós Evans

-Adiós Mulciber-. Dicho esto Lily se limpio la cara llena de lágrimas y vio como Mulciber quitaba los hechizos, le pidió la varita tomó sus pergaminos y comenzó a subir las escaleras como alma que persigue el diablo.

- Lily, espera Lily-. Oyó decir a su mejor amigo desde el principio de la escalera.

-Déjame en paz Remus.- Respondió con rabia la pelirroja, sabía que Mulciber seguía ahí entre las sombras, sabía que los podía herir, sabía que era momento de que la dejaran de cuidar. Sabía que los quería, a unos más que a otros. Ahora eran la única familia que le quedaba; pues Petunia había escogido su camino al pedirle que no la molestara con su estatus de fenómeno. Debía, sabía y quería protegerlos. Entre sus adentros intento consolar a los merodeadores, a sus amigas, haciendo la falsa promesa de estar bien, pidió perdón. Se limpio la cara, pues una lágrimas se habían escapado de sus ojos y entonces volteo a mirar a un licántropo, a un petulante, a un tímido y a un obsesivo e intento decirles cuanto les detestaba.-Sois una molestia, no quiero que me sigan, ni que me cuiden, no quiero que me hablen. Quiero verlos lejos de mi, los odio y les tengo lastima. Estoy cansada de esto, de aparentar esta jodida mierda de estar bien. Déjenme sola.

-Lily-. Intentaba sonar tranquilo un oji miel bastante consternado.- Esta bien Lily te entiendo pero..

- No, NO LO ENTIENDES POTTER. NO LO ENTIENDE NADIE… NADIE-. Y entonces los brazos de Sirius, él cual se había escurrido por las escaleras mientras ella gritaba y lloraba, la tomaron fuertemente en un nudo de comprensión inútil. Lily se asusto como si fuese otra persona, pero al ver quien la abrazaba se tranquilizo, oyó el corazón de Black e intento contarles, tenia miedo, mucho miedo y les quería, quería protegerlos pero todavía recordaba el tacto de Mulciber, sabía que no era nadie, pero podía hacerles daño a ellos y Severus….(Loading….. Cerebro conectando con Lily Evans) Severus, SEVERUS, Mulciber estaba golpeado por Severus, Mulciber un grandulón, golpeado por Severus alguien listo pero poco fortachón. Eso es Severus, él podía ayudarla.

-Todo estará bien-. Intentaba decirle Sirius Black, él cual se sentía culpable por no decirle la verdad a aquella pelirroja, pero la quería proteger, sospechaba lo que ella sentía por James; la había visto llorar el día que James la invito a Hogsmeade y beso a otra chica después que ella lo rechazó. Sabía que Lily no aceptaba a su amigo por miedo a ser herida, sabía el porqué habían intentado capturarla, sabía que Lily tenía que recomenzar su vida mágica. Lily tenía que parecer ante el mundo mágico como una sangre Limpia y él se iba a encargar de hacerlo. Pero todavía no era tiempo, Hogwarts era seguro, ella estaría bien, y entonces rogo al cielo, a Merlín, a la naturaleza, a los dioses, a los animales, a las almas, a los fantasmas, a la magia, al cosmos, rogo a cualquier ser que pudiese ayudarlo que ,Por favor Lily le diera mas tiempo.

* * *

><p>Los había dejado a un lado, de una manera fría, había roto el abrazo de Sirius y lo había abofeteado fuertemente. Diciendo que no quería que sintiesen lastima por ella. James había intentado seguirla pero un Remus bastante ojeroso los había detenido con un manotazo y un déjenla tranquila. Los había mirado por última vez a los ojos, se detuvo un instante en los de Sirius y casi pudo sentir que le rogaba con la mirada, pero ¿qué le rogaba? Los esquivó y llego a los de James quien si hubiese podido patear a Remus sin lastimarse lo hubiese hecho, pero llegaba luna llena y no se arriesgaría.<p>

Era el momento de actuar, Mulciber la había visto, lo sospechaba, ahora iba a hablar con Severus, él podía ayudarle podía quitarle un poco de peso a la situación. Entró a la biblioteca y se dirigió al lugar habitual de Severus, lo vio con su nariz ganchuda metida entre las páginas de un libro y recordó como la había llamado sangre sucia por última vez. Se había ido a disculpar pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

-Snape-. Lo había llamado por su apellido, casi sintió dolor. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo después de haberlo conocido lo llamaba así. Siempre había odiado su apellido, el apellido de un padre muggle, borracho y uno de los peores después del esposo de su hermana Petunia. Se retorció las manos y se hacerlo a la mesa en la cual estaba sentado el aludido, quien ahora la miraba con sus ojos negros, brillantes de júbilo y una curiosidad abrumadoramente grande.

-Lils-. Respondió este con alegría, lo había visto sonreír mucho, pero esta sonrisa había sido casi de alivio, la había tranquilizado, pero entonces antes de hacer cualquier cosa vio por el rabillo del ojo la entrada de la biblioteca por la cual pasaban los merodeadores, era el momento, dolería pero ya había tomado una decisión, se tiro en un abrazo sobre un pelinegro grasiento quien respondió con ternura y cariño, se echo a llorar inmediatamente y sintió como las manos de Severus, delgadas y con sus largos dedos acariciaban su cabello y su espalda como en un consuelo inútil. Acallo sus instintos de llorar y se sentó al lado de su mejor amigo, abrió su cuaderno de pociones y se dispuso a contarle que acababa de ocurrir con Mulciber y sus amigos.

* * *

><p>-Prongs, ¿estas bien?-. Pregunto el licántropo que se hallaba en la enfermería después de una luna llena bastante difícil, se había mordido las piernas antes de que llegaran sus amigos y la paso bastante mal con los remedios de Pomfrey la enfermera.<p>

-Intento entender Moony, pero al parecer Nixon tiene razón y soy tan subnormal como Pad. Ella esta con él. Están saliendo, le toma de las manos, desayuna, almuerza y come con él, sale con él, él la busca a la salida de todas las clases, solo habla con él, ni siquiera está hablando con sus amigas, Remus. No me mira, no me habla, no responde las cartas de mi mamá ni de mi papá, no responde al ministerio, no habla con McGonagall ni con Dumbledore, estoy pensando que se unió a los mortifagos, no va a las reuniones de la orden, viste como Snape y solo habla con los mortifagos y los aspirantes a mortifagos, es amiga de el hermano de Sirius, y sabes muy bien Remus que Regulus Black, se metió a los seguidores de ese idiota hace un año. La perdí.

-Te entiendo Prongs, pero sólo ha pasado una semana, Lily necesita de Snape y lo sabes, no podemos hacer nada, tu hablaste con él ¿no?. ¿Que te dijo?

* * *

><p><strong>(Flash Back)<strong>

-No te vayas, intento hablar contigo

-ahhh ¿con que hablar Potter?, de ¿qué quieres hablar?, ¿de todos los malditos accidentes que has tenido con tu varita y que por mala suerte han llegado a mi y me han hecho quedar como un imbécil mientras te jactas ante todo el mundo lo bueno que eres y te enredas con todas las mujeres que ves?

- No fueron accidentes

- ¿entonces te viniste a burlar?-. Dicho esto el Slytherin reanudo su marcha hacia la biblioteca donde sabía que Lily lo esperaba

- Vine a pedirte un favor-. Se detuvo la marcha y Severus Snape se sorprendió al oír la palabra favor en el único heredero Potter que quedaba.

- ¿Eres tan descarado de pedirme un favor Potter después de todos estos años de burlas y sometimientos?

- Lo sé Snape, es lo último que me queda, pero por favor ayúdame.

- Lo sé Potter, lo sé, creo que deberías dejarlo así, yo la cuidare bien.

- Si necesitas algo, dinero, una casa, lo que sea dímelo Snape.

- De verdad la quieres Potter-. Snape alzo las cejas, que parecía que se podían perder en su rostro pero no lo hicieron, simplemente se revolvió y volvió a su pose habitual de un tipo sin sentimientos, mientras veía a Potter casi rogarle por la vida de Lily, se sintió el ser mas despreciable, odiaba a Potter pero él también hubiese hecho lo que fuera por Lily, ella era, la mejor persona con la que se había topado y la amaba. Pero cuando la había perdido, ni siquiera había mostrado ante los demás su sufrir, sabía que desde ese momento Potter tendría el camino libre, nunca se imagino que no la cuidara bien. Odiaba haber tenido que secuestrarla para poder investigar la procedencia de las plantas medicinales muggles, odio todo desde el día que se vio obligado a atarla y desmayarla, odio tener que resistir pegarle a Bellatrix por el hecho de que ella estaba torturando a Lily, odio tener que oír a Lily pedirle, que por favor actuara ante al mundo que ella era su novia cuando el no necesitaba actuarlo, odio a Mulciber por amenazarla, lo odio por acercársele. Y siguió odiando al estúpido Gryffindor que estaba parado ante el ofreciéndole dinero con tal de protegerla y darle las malditas comodidades que él no le podía dar.- La cuidare Potter, no seré como tú.

- Yo no lo sabía

- ¿No sabías qué Potter? ¿Que Lily la mejor estudiante de todo Hogwarts favorita de todos los profesores, Prefecta y Pronto Premio anual. Ingresada de la orden del fénix, Principiante de medimagia, profesora Muggle y la única con permiso de animagia antes de los 16 años iba a ser capturada para poder ayudar al levantamiento del señor tenebroso?. Es sangre Sucia Potter, pero eso lo pueden cambiar fácilmente, ella solo necesita un apellido, alguien que la adopte, unas cuantas perdidas de memoria y puede ser la sangre más pura que los Potter, los Black y Malfoy's juntos. Eso planeaban, quieren que Lily sea parte de nosotros Potter, y pensé, casi creí que tú y tú pequeña cabecita habían podido captarlo pero no lo hiciste Potter, la dejaste a cargo del engreído de Black y fuiste a tu casa con tu padre enfermo, la dejaste y Bellatrix se dio cuenta y dio el golpe. Black llego tarde por andar mirándose al espejo y yo no pude hacer nada más que oírla gritar y rogar que la mataran a ella y no a sus padres. No necesito tu dinero, ni siquiera tú apellido ha servido de mucho a Lily, por ahora te respetan Potter, creen que cuando vean la magnitud de nuestras fuerzas tu familia cambiara de parecer y se pasara al mejor lado. Pero ella no es de tu familia.

- Puedo hacer que eso cambie

-¿cómo?-. y por primera vez James Potter escucho y vio la risa de Severus Snape, una risa lúgubre y espantosa, llena de veneno y reproches-. ¿Te casaras con ella, le darás mocosos y seguirás escondiéndote en las faldas de Dumbledore? ¡Vamos Potter!, eres muchísimo mas inteligente, Black capto todo sin siquiera decírselo

-.¿Sirius?, ¿qué capto?

- Pensé que era tu mejor amigo y ¿no te conto que ocurrió la noche en que Lily Evans casi muere?, él la ayudo gracias a su hermano, tu mejor amiguito accedió a parecer parte de los mortifagos con tal de que Bellatrix dejara en paz a Lily, no puedo creer que Black no te contara, pensé que en su matrimonio no tenían secretos. Accedió a ser parte de los infiltrados de la orden del fénix, fue puesto a Legeremancia y tortura por la maldición cruciatus, y también se le aplico una dosis de veritaserum, pero él también hablo conmigo e hicimos un trato, el sacaba a Lily sin daños y yo le daba el antídoto de veritaserum, él mentiría, es diestro en oclumancia y al parecer tiene un buen hechizo contra el dolor físico y contra las heridas hacia las zonas débiles del cuerpo. No te puedo negar que me sorprendió todo lo que hizo por alguien que lo a insultado toda la vida, pero hizo bien su trabajo y al parecer Bellatrix, Regulus y Narcisa han pedido clemencia al señor oscuro para poder dejar entrar a otro Black y este a accedido-. Snape vio como James procesaba toda la información, estaba sorprendido de que no lo hubiese interrumpido y más aún de que no se hubiese puesto histérico ante la confesión que le acababa de hacer, se le veía pensativo y triste. Severus ya tenia todo dicho y estaba listo para zanjar la conversación con Potter cuando escucho un gracias apagado y salió de ahí sin siquiera mirar atrás para escuchar como Potter carraspeaba.  
><strong>(Fin del Flash Back)<strong>

* * *

><p>Después de que James Potter decidiera contarle a su amigo licántropo lo que había hablado con Severus los dos se quedaron pensativos, querían entenderlo todo pero no podían. Entendían a Sirius pero no a Lily, habían prometido cuidarse unos a otros incluyendo familias y Lily era su familia pero ¿porque estaba con Snape?.<p>

* * *

><p>Sin pensarlo dos veces Violet paso corriendo por todo Hogwarts cruzando los jardines y riendo de felicidad, había acorralado a Lily y le saco toda la verdad y en este instante estaba corriendo como una dragona para proteger a su cría. Pero no iba a proteger a su cría, iba a contarle al pobre James y a Remus.<p>

Mientras James tomaba el vaso al lado de la mesa de noche de Remus y le servía un remedio para la cicatrización de sus heridas se vio interrumpido por el profesor Dumbledore quien entro muy apresurado y los miro con miedo.

-Señor Potter, Señor Lupin, creo que ustedes podrían ser de gran ayuda para mi, les comentare que las paredes en algunas ocasiones escuchan, agradezcan que la pared de esta ocasión fue la profesora McGonagall. Les pido encarecidamente que no comenten mas sobre el tema del señor Black, pues en este momento no lo veo cerca y estoy seguro que ninguno de los dos sabe donde esta. No quiero ser ave de mal agüero pero me temo señores, que hace bastante tiempo los llame a reunión, recibí el patronus de ustedes pero al parecer el de Sirius no ha llegado a mi despacho y temo lo peor.

- Profesor, no creo que..

- Señor Lupin, sé muy bien que intentara decirme, pero fuentes muy cercanas me aseguran que hoy es la iniciación de muchos mortifagos y por lo que la profesora McGonagall me acaba de comentar, no debemos perder de vista al señor Black-. Antes de que Albus Dumbledore pudiese seguir se escucho el ruido de las puertas al ser golpeadas para abrirse y vieron como en una camilla entraba un niño al parecer de primer año con el uniforme de Slytherin y en su brazo derecho una marca parecida a una serpiente rebosando de sangre. Y al lado se vio otra persona mayor también un hombre, James no lo pudo reconocer tenia la cara desfigurada y sangrando, parecía ser un muchacho, su cabello azabache y contextura atlética, se paro para ayudar a acostarlos en la cama y algo en su interior se removió al ver mas de cerca a aquel hombre y un grito de desesperación salió de su ser y en sus pensamientos sólo quedo una palabra : Padfood

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les guste, no que les guste lo que paso pero .. emm ustedes me entienden ¿no?<em>

_Lo lamento, por lo de las escenas románticas y cosas así… Actualicé lo mas rápido que pude… volveré pronto… Gracias por leerme y por favor critícame…. Si lo sé soy una muy mala persona, cruel y malvada…. :'( es horrible!.. lo siento_

_Deja tu Review, para asegurarte de que los personajes de este cap, sobrevivan__… (eso fue bastante dramatico) __Con cariño y disculpas si no te gusta __Camill!..._


	8. Todos tenemos un Gryffindor dentro!

_¡Jooooo! Estaba leyendo mi anterior cap… y esto... jajaj ¡Me encantó!, lo sé soy mala, pero ¿cómo no gustarme?, si esto tomo un rumbo el cual yo no esperaba... Bueno, sé que muchos ya no me leerán mas, porque tardo siglos, lo siento.. Pero por los que siguen aquí después de tanto tiempo gracias, no he abandonado ningún Fic, bueno que se diga abandonar…abandonar, no...Pero si los he dejado a un ladito, Lo siento… Bueno, sé que tienen la interrogante de Sirius Y ¡OBVIO! El cumpleaños de mi perfecta, terca, loca y hermosa Lily… espero que el Cap les guste, un beso cibernético… Bye_

* * *

><p><strong>Como ya saben todo pertenece a Jo…sólo soy una simple inmortal sedienta por una historia sobre mi pareja favorita.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POLOS OPUESTOS<strong>

**8. Todos tenemos un Gryffindor dentro**

Tan solo hace un día había peleado con los merodeadores y todas sus compañeras de habitación. Lily se sentía frustrada, pero más que frustrada decepcionada de si misma, a veces creía que el sombrero seleccionador se había equivocado al mandarla a Gryffindor, Valiente, ¿que le habían visto de valiente a ella?,de estatura media, cabello rojo, ojos verdes, anchas caderas, pequeña nariz (llena de pecas)…

¡Que son esos pensamientos Lily!.- se había cuestionado mentalmente después de terminarse de peinar, para irse a dormir. Pero su mente no se detuvo, siguió describiéndose tanto física como mentalmente, sabia que era un nerd, que muchos estudiantes la odiaban desde que comenzó a ser prefecta, pero muchos la respetaban y le tenían cariño, nunca había sido una chica que llamase la atención de un chico, su físico era normal, casi nada voluptuoso, excepto por esas anchas caderas que le hacían ver un trasero descomunalmente grande... bueno, no tan descomunalmente pero si grande. Pero lo que se cuestionaba no era su aspecto, se cuestionaba, la mirada de James Potter, los besos de él, su tacto, su forma de ser con ella.- Maldito, Potter, ¡SAL AHORA DE MIS PENSAMIENTOS!...

-¿Hablando sola Lily?-. Preguntó Violet desde la cama que quedaba cerca a la puerta de salida, he hizo que Lily brincara un poco de donde estaba sentada.

- No creo que sea de tu interés Violet-. Respondió cortantemente Lily, mientras se le arrugaba el corazón por tratar así a una de sus mejores amigas.

-La verdad mi querida Lily, te conozco demasiado bien para saber cuando a través de tu supuesto corazón de hierro, se esconde esa pequeña niña que se siente mal por dejar a Petunia en casa mientras venia a Hogwarts. Vamos Lily, no me creas estúpida; Potter, esta jalándose los pelos y te aseguro que mañana el día de tu cumpleaños nadie se aguantara a ese hombre y eso que sólo lo has ignorado un día-. Dijo Violet, mientras se instalaba en la cama de Bet, que era la más cercana a la de Lily.

-mmm,¿ me conoces?-. El turno de preguntar fue de Lily .- No creo Violet, a duras penas me conozco yo como para que tu lo hagas. Y me vale, lo que le pase o no a James.

- Eso no parecía hace unos instantes mi querida Lily-. Rió Violet.-Creo que tü también te estas jalando los pelos por no tenerlo encima de ti.

-Pues te equivocas, simplemente me preguntaba porque después de tantos años sigue encima de mí-. Lily se levando de su cama y tomo una moña para hacerse una coleta baja.

-¿Quieres que te de razones?, vale Lily, no me mires así, simplemente quiero que sepas que soy tu amiga, pase lo que pase, sé que lo de insultarnos y hacerte la sufrida, no es lo tuyo, quieres ocultarnos algo; te conozco, pero al parecer tú no me conoces a mi Lily, aunque todo el colegio piense que soy el conejito de este grupo de amigas, no me acercó ni a la cola esponjosa, tengo garras Lily y sé utilizarlas no tienes porque protegernos. Más bien supéralo, ¡eres una Gryffindor! Querida, saca esa leona, ruge y por favor te lo suplico, dale un beso gigante a Potter, si puedes revuélcate con el, me tiene hasta la coronilla con su tema, 'No soy hombre suficiente para Lily por eso me cambio por Snape'-. Pero antes de terminar de cerrar las comillas, utilizando sus dedos, recibió un almohadazo de Lily, la cual estaba roja de los pies a la cabeza, no le había gustado nada el comentario del revolcón con James, como se le podía ocurrir a la inocente Violet, revolcón, ¡por Merlín! y ¡con James!.

- Sabes Vi, me ayudas mucho, revolcón, claro para calmar todo, no crees que se obsesionaría más o algo así, estas tremendamente loca ¿qué te ha dado Remus, ehh? -. Y esta vez el almohadazo iba para una Lily desprevenida.- Oye, tú empezaste, así que asume tu responsabilidad-. Dijo Lily riendo y sintiéndose renovada por saber que Potter se preocupaba, al igual que el resto de sus amigos.

- La verdad Lupin no me ha hecho nada que tú no hallas hecho con Potter-. Respondió Violet socarronamente, mientras Lily la miraba con unos ojos fuera de sus orbitas.- oh, Por Merlín Lily, que habéis hecho con Potter-. Volvió a decir Violet, sonrojada de pies a cabeza imaginándose lo peor de Lily.

-Yo, yo, no he hecho nada del otro mundo con Potteer, ¿Cómo se te ocurre Vi?, ¡Por Merlín! ¿que ha pasado por esa cabeza tuya?-. Respondía Lily mientras le daba la espalda a la rubia.

- Vamos a ver Lily, ¿qué se me pasa por la cabeza?, Que Potter y tú estuvieses en una casa gigante, casi solos, como tres semanas, al principio pensé lo mejor de ti, pero Potter andaba como en las nubes el primer día que llegaron, y tú lo esquivabas mucho en la biblioteca mientras tenías esta gata, la cual se parece mucho a Mary, cuando se trata de comer; ¿ahora dime que pensaría alguien que no los conociera?, si no es porque sé, que tienes una barrera contra las hormonas yo hubiese creído lo peor. Y sabes ¿qué remata la historia?, que Potter, mm a ver como decírtelo, no se anda arrastrando con nadie desde que llego y eso es muy, muy sospechoso-. Esta vez fue el turno de reírse a las dos juntas, casi al borde de las lagrimas, Lily no lo había pensado de esa manera nunca y oírselo decir a Violet, había sido verdaderamente sorprendente y gracioso.

- vamos Lily, no me puedes negar que los merodeadores están como para comérselos, bueno Black, Lupin y Potter, no puedo indagar por Pettigrew, la verdad no estoy segura que sea un merodeador.

- No seas mala, Vi-. Dijo Lily mientras se sentaba en la cama en la cual Violet estaba recostada sobre un codo.- Peter, es un gran hombre y los demás le quieren.

- Bueno Lily, te creeré, pero mi tema es que están buenos, la verdad están muy buenos-. Dijo Violet mientras sus ojos se extraviaban por la ventana.

-Pues no sé que tan bueno está Remus y la verdad no es de mi interés-. Rió Lily.

-la verdad no estoy saliendo con Remus-. Dijo Violet mientras bajaba la cabeza y Lily se sorprendía un poco

- ¿Entonces?, veo que sales con Remus o eso creí los últimos meses-. Respondió Lily mirando con esos ojos esmeraldas a la rubia.

- No creo que te guste saberlo Lily.

- Vamos, ya sabemos que Mar esta con Black, y lo aceptamos, no creo que tú me sorprendas mas.

-Es que yo también estoy saliendo con Black-. Ante esa afirmación Lily se levanto como un resorte de la cama directa a dejar tío a Sirius Orión Black, pero fue detenida por un grito.

- Espera Lily, no es él que tú crees-. Salió corriendo y gritando Violet, sofocada, he hizo entrar nuevamente a Lily a la habitación.- Es una historia extraña Lily, pero le quiero.

- ¿Con quien coños estas saliendo Violet?, acepte el jueguito de Marlenne con Sirius, porque ella quiere jugar pero tú, no, tú, tú NO, no Violet, no voy a dejar que te haga daño.

- Lily, es que no estoy, saliendo con Sirius, estoy saliendo con Regulus-. En mucho tiempo, Lily había estado conectando cosas, salidas de sus amigas, algo como a Mary le gustaba el capitán y premio anual de Hufflepuff y el coqueteo de Bet y Patrick, o las salidas de Mar para terminarse revolcando con Sirius, también las citas de Lu con Sam. Pero siempre, imagino que las citas de Remus y Violet eran reales, no que Violet se, se veía a escondidas, con la maldita serpiente de Regulus Black, la verdad nunca le había caído mal; siempre le veía hablar con Severus, lo descubría mientras el miraba a Sirius y una vez vio como peleaba con Dolohov, para que no le patearan el culo a su hermano mayor. Pero él, saliendo con Violet. Maldito hijo de….

- Sabes que odio que te quedes así, odio cuando piensas tanto las cosas Lily, la razón se pierde razonando, yo tampoco lo esperaba, simplemente sucedió.

-¿cómo?-. Fue lo único que Lily pudo decir.

-El primer día que salí con Remus, me dejo las cosas claras sobre nuestra 'relación', sólo una amistad, al principio lo tome bien, nos tomamos unas cervezas y cada uno tomo su camino. Pero mi camino, pues, la verdad nunca había ido caminando por ahí, Remus me dejo sola, pues sabía que yo necesitaba espacio. Tome un camino extraño hacia, no sé hacia donde, sólo sé que llegue donde Regulus, él estaba conjurando un patronus, me recordó a, no sé a un conejillo herido, estaba esforzándose y recordé que tú nos enseñaste a nosotras a hacerlo, así que decidí ayudarlo, me le acerque por detrás y creo que le di un susto de madres…

* * *

><p><strong>(Flash Back)<strong>

Una rubia se acercaba por la espalda, de un moreno mientras una luz fantasmal intentaba salir de su triste varita. Aquella rubia iba cubierta, por un gran abrigo y una bufanda de colores dorado y escarlata, andaba despacio sobre el suelo, para no asustar al chico, pero sin intención alguna, resbaló y fue a caer a los pies de este, quien como en acto reflejo le apunto en el cuello con la varita que momentos antes tenia una luz fantasmagórica, ahora todo lo inundaba una oscuridad profunda.

-Lo siento-. Dijo apenada la rubia mientras se acurrucaba mirando el suelo.

-¿Quién eres?-. Preguntó el hermano menor de Sirius Black, mientras superaba el verse sorprendido por una muchacha torpe.

-Violet, Violet Sanhen, estudiante del colegio Hogwarts, Casa Gryffindor y vengo en términos de paz-. Disparo toda esa información como una bala, llena de terror y angustia, le sudaban las manos mientras las tenía sobre su cabeza, se sentía jodidamente expuesta ante unos ojos grises que la miraban, aunque no eran nada parecidos a los de Sirius, estos eran, más azules que grises y mucho más interesantes, aparto su mirada fija a la de él y miro sus facciones, un poco duras pero seguían siendo más alargadas que las de Sirius y sus labios, una dura franja bastante interesante. Pero antes de seguir, calificando al joven Black, vio como este le tendía una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Lo siento si la asusté señorita, pero me ha tomado con la guardia baja, algo que es muy difícil en estos últimos días, podría saber ¿cómo pudo, atravesar este campo lleno de trampas?-. Pregunto el azabache a una rubia que estaba roja de pies a cabeza.

-La verdad, no sabía que tenía siquiera una trampa, nunca había venido por aquí-. Respondió Violet mientras se revolvía las manos en su abrigo, y entonces al instante de decir eso se arrepintió, pues de los labios de Regulus Black, salía la sonrisa mas picara que ella hubiese visto jamás; y si que había visto sonrisas picaras, se sabia el repertorio completo de Sirius Black, cada que él quería apenarla le lanzaba una, pero ver a Regulus era una experiencia totalmente diferente, inquietante y sorpresiva.

- Oh, veo que llegar hasta aquí a sido algo de una muy buena suerte que le ha dado su torpeza e ignorancia, señorita Sanhen-. Dijo el arrastrando las palabras mientras se posaba perfectamente frente a ella, tenia una bufanda completamente gris, que iba a la perfección con sus ojos, un abrigo negro perfectamente liso que se ajustaba a unos hombros anchos, Violet supo por que, ya que Regulus era cazador de Slytherin, todo su atuendo sin la mas mínima arruga y el cabello azabache que le llegaba a los hombros de una forma sexy.

- Por favor, dígame Violet, lo de señorita me recuerda a las cenas aburridas con mi padre. Y no sé si lo de la ignorancia y torpeza es una alago o una ofensa, así que me abstendré a refutarlo, aunque yo creería que lo que me trajo aquí fue obra del destino y lo que me condujo hasta usted fue obra de la curiosidad, siento mucho si le he molestado al interrumpirle, me retiro señor….-. Entonces Violet se quedo callada, no le iba a dar el gusto de mostrarle que lo conocía.

-Black, Regulus Black, un gusto y a su servicio, señorita Violet-. Dijo este haciendo una reverencia y tomando Tosca/delicadamente la mano de Violet (Lo sé es imposible ser tosco y al tiempo delicado, pero Regulus lo es XD), la beso, con ese simple tacto de los labios fríos en la mano de Violet, la temperatura corporal de la mujer, descendía y aumentaba en el intervalo de esos 5 segundos, que para ella fueron horas.

-Gracias, un gusto para mi también señor Regulus y me molesta el grado de señorita, dígame Violet a secas o en su efecto Sanhen-. Dijo ella dándole una cálida sonrisa

-Lo siento Violet.-Dijo Regulus Enfatizando en su nombre.- Pero entonces dígame que otro alternativo podría colocarle, señora, señoría, su majestad, su alteza, dama, princesa, reina, niña, realeza, nobleza, vida, flor, cariño, querida, amiga, compañera, ¿amor?.- había dicho Regulus, con suma calma.

- ¿Para qué enfatizar un alternativo señor Black?, Con el Violet es suficiente y no creo que algún día usted se me dirigiese con mas de tres de los que acaba de nombrar -. Respondió ella mientras deseaba escuchar que él le dijese cariño a ella.

- ¿Cuales serian los tres?, algo como Mi vida, Mi amor, Mi princesa-. Dijo Regulus haciendo achantar más a la rubia

-No me tome del pelo, Señor Black, y el enfatizar la palabra Mi lo convierte en un hombre muy posesivo, hablaba de Señora, Dama o Niña en su efecto si lo que quisiese es molestarme.- Dijo ella metiendo más aún sus manos en el abrigo que ahora irradiaba un calor sofocante.

-No veo el inconveniente de llamarle por un alternativo Violet, pero si a usted no le gustan las formalidades créame que a mi tampoco, aunque no parezca, dígame Regulus Simplemente Y con su critica ante mi Posesividad, lamento decirle, que es un sufrir que me asedia, aunque la verdad no me molesta, lo que es mío es mío y de nadie mas.- dijo mientras se acercaba un pequeño paso hacia Violet la cual lo paso desapercibido.

- Esa declaración puede resultar bastante inquietante e incomoda Regulus, pero la comparto, me da mucha pena contigo pero tengo que irme, me dispensas y una cosa mas, ¿podría ayudarme a cruzar el campo? creo que ahora que sé sobre las trampas no podré pasar tan inconscientemente por aquí-. Dijo ella casi dándole la espalda.

-mmm Violet, creo que es usted la que debe dispensarme, no planeo dejarla ir tan pronto-. Respondió el acercándosele por detrás a una distancia poco prudencial, pero así podía ver unas curvas escondidas por un pesado abrigo, unos mechones rubios que se negaban a ser lisos, unos cuantos brillos dorados en esos mechones y lo que más le intereso una marca en su cuello, como un tatuaje.

- ¿Puedo saber el porqué? -. Pregunto ella mientras absorbía la esencia de Regulus Black que ahora inundaba el aire, no quiso voltearse, sabía que él estaba muy cerca y no cometería una locura, ¡Por Merlín! Él es el hermano menor de Sirius, es menor que ella, aunque la superaba por bastante en estatura, contextura y todo lo que pudiese imaginar. Además estaba del lado equivocado del tablero, mientras él tenía una marca en su brazo izquierdo ella tenia una en el cuello, se lo había prometido a su madre, lucharía en esta guerra por ella y Regulus lucharía por unos ideales de mierda...

- El porqué es muy sencillo, Violet, me dijiste anteriormente que lo que te condujo hasta mi fue obra de la curiosidad. ¿Quiero saber por qué?

-mmm también es sencillo Regulus, vi a un hombre abatido invocando un patronus, y yo soy diestra en el arte de invocarlo, así que intente llegar y ayudarle tal vez un poco. Esa fue mi insana curiosidad.

- Veo que entonces viste mi ignorancia ante ese hechizo, eso me resulta perturbarte, pero lo aceptaré si se convierte en nuestro pequeño secreto-. Dijo el mientras se acercaba un paso mas y tocaba sus hombros, por encima del maldito abrigo, pero eso no importo para erizarle el bello de todo el cuerpo a Violet.

- Lo será, ¿entonces acepta mis clases o lo insulto ofreciéndolas?-. Preguntó ella volteando solo un poco para verle de reojo.

- mmm creo, creo que me gustarán las clases personalizadas con una profesora como tú-. Y dicho esto Regulus, vio como la mata de cabello rubio, se alejaba.- ¿Oye espera qué paso?-. Grito mientras la seguía.

- Estoy huyendo-. Respondió ella en otro grito, lo que lo dejo a él en un estado de sorpresa por su sinceridad.

- No huyas-. Grito el nuevamente y esta vez corrió lo suficientemente fuerte como para darle alcance y cerrarle el paso.

- :Me podrías dar permiso? -. Dijo ella tímida y sofocada, mientras trataba de controlar su respiración.

- ¿qué pasa si no quiero?-. Respondió el acercando sus grandes manos a ella.

-Que va a pasar algo que se nos saldrá de las manos -. Dijo ella en un susurro.

-mmm ¿cómo que?-. Pregunto él posando las manos en la cadera de ella y acercándosele peligrosamente. Pero antes de que él entendiera la situación, la tenia atenazada entre sus brazos mientras la levantaba del suelo y sentía las manos de ella en su cabello, profundizando así el beso. Abrió un poco ese abrigo que ella tenía puesto con dedos hábiles y metió una de sus curiosas manos que desprendió uno o dos botones de su blusa. Se aparto de sus labios y siguió por el camino de su cuello mientras ella se agarraba fuertemente de él, aspirando y sintiendo su tacto.

-Regulus-. Jadeo ella, mientras que en su mente chocaban ideas.- Para, Regulus-. Pero aquellos jadeos no servían, antes avivaban más la llama del azabache, que había mordido hace mucho rato el anzuelo de la rubia, no sabía si era o no una trampa de ella, lo de parecer indefensa y torpe; y luego ser toda una señora refinada e inteligente.- Regulus, viene alguien-. Siguió insistiendo Violet mientras, intentaba apártalo suavemente y lo logró, ya que él la bajo con delicadeza y la acomodo rápidamente.

- Espera aquí y no salgas, por nada del mundo-. Dijo el mientras lanzaba su cabello para atrás y se erguía, Violet se asustó, recordó quien era Regulus Black, pensó que iba a tener un mal encuentro con los mortifagos y se puso pálida, algo que Regulus noto al instante.

- No te pasara nada-. La tranquilizo él.- de todas formas puedo decir que te invite a salir, porque quería joderle la vida a Lupin.

-Pero como que a Rem…-. Él la callo diciendo.

-Vamos Violet le gustas, pero nunca te pedirá nada, como a todas las demás, bueno la verdad a medio colegio le gustas, tú y todas tus amigas y es obvio que hoy salías con Lupin-. Le guiño un ojo y le dijo.- espérame, si son mis compañeros, desarréglate un poco, pero cúbrete-. Lo último lo dijo con mucha autoridad y posesión. Entonces se fue en marcha rápida y la dejo con un nudo en la cabeza, le gustaba a muchos, todas tus amigas, le gustaba a Remus, sabía que hoy salía con Remus, le guiño un ojo, le dio un beso bastante fuera de lo común y a ella no le incomodo para nada y después de darle vuelta a otro millón de preguntas más sólo saco una conclusión, le gustaba demasiado el oscuro Regulus Black.

Se estaba arreglando para irse, coloco su cabello en una coleta alta después de alisarlo perfectamente, arreglo su ropa y se prometió no volver a sacar ese abrigo hasta que nevara a 30° bajo cero, se agachó para arreglarse los zapatos, cuando sintió una mirada penetrante en ella y volteo asustada con varita en mano, encontrándose con unos ojos castaños casi miel que la miraban con miedo.

-Oh, Vi, te he estado buscando todo Hogsmeade, no sabes el susto tan tremendo que me metiste, ¿como llegaste hasta acá?, es el lugar de los mortifagos y he esquivado más trampas que todos los dientes juntos de 40 dragones-. Zampo el licántropo una sarda de discurso mientras se tomaba el cabello castaño entre las manos.- Me asustaste demasiado, me preocupe por ti-. Dijo en tono mas calmado ahora.

- Lo siento-. Respondió esta, sintiéndose pésimo con el merodeador.- no note que me alejaba tanto, me encontré con Regul..

- ¿COMO QUE TE ENCONTRASTE CON REGULUS?-. Pregunto/grito el licántropo, al borde del colapso mental.- ¿Estas bien?, ¿te ha hecho daño? Violet.

- Me asustas Remus-. Dijo ella-. Y no, no me ha hecho nada (sus pensamientos completaron: nada que yo no quisiese), me estaba ayudando a salir antes de que tú llegaras, pero dijo que era peligroso y como se oyó que alguien venia fue a ver quien o que era.

-Coloque una trampa porque pensé que te tenían o algo así, imagine muchas cosas Vi, es mejor que nos vayamos-. Se excuso el licántropo y la tomo de la mano, si lo hubiese hecho hace unas horas ella se hubiese podido derretir ante el tacto, pero después de estar con Regulus, el tacto de Remus no la sorprendía, era un tacto de apoyo y no de arrebato como lo fue el de Regulus, pero antes de seguir a Remus; vio como un hechizo pasaba cerca a sus hombros y le daba de lleno en el pecho a Remus el cual aferro su mano muy fuerte y empezó a caer llevándola a ella consigo.

-REMUS-. Grito Violet.- me estas haciendo daño suéltame-. Y entonces noto a Remus pálido como una estatua e igual de tieso que una, se asusto de pies a cabeza, alguien los había atacado, volteo a mirar aterrorizada, cuando se encontró con una cara conocida que iba corriendo hacia ella y se pregunto como Regulus le había atinado a Remus desde tan lejos sin herirla a ella.

- Violet, Violet-. Empezó a gritar agitadamente mientras corría hacia ella.  
>Cuando Regulus, había llegado al lugar donde pensaba que estaban los demás mortifagos, se dio cuenta de que había pasado alguien esquivando inteligentemente unas trampas peligrosas y topándose con las trampas de animales. Se dio cuenta, porque las huellas iban perfectamente por todas las trampas de animales a pesar de que se topaban con las normales, entonces las siguió y noto que llevaban casi directamente hacia Violet, por eso salió corriendo en su dirección donde vio como un hombre la jalaba, no pensó más que en matarlo, pero ahí estaba Violet así que simplemente lo petrifico.- Violet-. Llego a ella y la sostuvo frente hasta que notó que no la podía levantar por que el extraño la tenia sujeta.<p>

-Regulus es Remus, libéralo, no encuentro mi varita-. Empezaba a decir frenéticamente Violet mientras sentía que su mano estaba perdiendo movilidad y adquiría un tono morado.- REGULUS, des-petrifícalo-. Le grito esta vez Violet mientras intentaba olvidar el dolor en su mano, entonces con un simple movimiento de varita Regulus des-petrifico a Remus mientras se miraban amenazadoramente, Remus no confiaba en un mortífago y Regulus no confiaba en un licántropo.

-Deberían irse -. Dijo Regulus mientras miraba a Violet y la ayudaba a levantarse del suelo, donde había caído junto a un Remus petrificado.

-Si, vámonos-. Correspondió Remus con una mirada inquisitiva hacia Regulus y Violet.

-No-. Dijo la rubia mientras se retorcía las manos en su gran abrigo.- Remus, necesito hablar con Regulus, ¿será que nos das un momento?-. Le preguntó la rubia a un licántropo que la miraba con melancolía, aunque asintió y se fue.

-¿Puedo saber que quiere decirme señora, o me deja hacer conjeturas?-. Preguntó fríamente el azabache, mientras observaba a una rubia bastante consternada.

-Violet, Soy Violet y si Black quería decirte algo, pero al parecer no quieres escucharlo. De todas formas gracias, y por cierto señor, usted besa muy bien-. Y dicho esto Violet, emprendió una marcha de grandes pasos llenos de ira con los puños apretados a los costados. En los primeros cinco segundos quiso patear, gritar y decirle hasta de que se iba a morir a Remus, pero se arrepintió al verlo lejos de ella, en una pose derrotada.

- Violet-. Escucho que alguien le decía en un susurro. Entonces ante ella apareció un gran león fantasmal que corrió a su alrededor, sorprendiéndola; entonces miro hacia el lugar donde estaba Regulus y lo vio con una sonrisa triunfal dibujada en la cara.

- Bien hecho Black-. Grito Violet desde donde estaba, sacudiendo las manos se despidió, dio la media vuelta y emprendió su camino hacia donde Remus la esperaba, pero faltaban unos diez metros para darle alcance al licántropo cuando unos brazos la sujetaron fuerte por detrás.

-¿Te iras sin al menos despedirte de mi?-. Preguntó el oji azul

- Adiós Regulus-. Dijo ella sudando frío.

-mmmmmm Adiós Violet-. Dijo el adentrando su nariz recta al cabello de ella, le hubiese gustado que estuviera suelto así que lo soltó y disfruto más de su fragancia.

-Oye-. Le dijo ella mientras lo miraba reprobatoriamente.- ahora mi cabello competirá con el de tu león

- Que lindo león-. Se limito a decir Regulus.

- Regulus, Remus nos observa

-¿Y?

- Puedes despegarte un poco

-No

-Por favor-. Dijo ella con una cara adorable.

- Con una condición-. Respondió el dándose por vencido ante la mirada de la de ojos más azules, pensó Regulus mientras posaba su mirada en la pequeña nariz de ella.

-¿Cuál?-. Preguntó ella curiosamente.

-Ya te la diré, después-. Dijo el mientras la acercaba y le daba un casto beso en la boca.-¿ Nos veremos de nuevo Mi querida Dama?

-Tal vez, señor Black-. Respondió esta, de forma traviesa aunque sonrojada, por el hecho de que sabía que Remus los observaba.

- Lo de ser su servidor no va de broma, mi señora.

-Y ¿lo de ser tu compañera?-. Preguntó ella.

-Tampoco, ni lo de ser Mi amor, Mi señoría, Mi majestad, Mi vida, Mi alteza, Mi dama, Mi princesa, Mi flor, Mi reina, Mi niña, Mi realeza, Mi nobleza, Mi cariño, Mi querida, Mi amiga-. Se acerco Regulus peligrosamente.

-Entonces también me encuentro a su disposición, Mi señor-. Dijo ella sonrojada, se empino y propino un beso suave en la comisura de los labios del menor de los Black y salió corriendo directo hacia un hombre de ojos miel que la miraba sorprendido.

**(Fin del Flash Back)**

* * *

><p>- Desde ese momento, Remus me ayuda a escaparme de vez en cuando con Regulus-. Termino de contar Violet, mientras observaba como su amiga Lily intentaba contener la risa.- ¿qué te pasa?-. Preguntó esta contrariada.<p>

- Creo que voy a vomitar mariposas-. Respondió Lily, mientras sentía el golpe que le propinaba la rubia, pero eso no quitaba la risa estridente de la pelirroja que se escuchaba en toda la torre de las chicas.

-Tu apoyo emocional, de mierda, puede llegar a competir con el de una piedra, perdón eres muy experta como para competir con una pobre piedra-. Escupió Violet mientras miraba como su amiga Lily se limpiaba lágrimas por reírse tanto.

- No lo tomes a mal, Vi. Pero esperaba más de Regulus no un simple besito-. Dijo Lily, mientras se paraba y arreglaba su cama para acostarse, miro de reojo a un reloj que estaba sobre la cama de Mary y decía que faltaban tan solo unos minutos para cumplir los 17 años.

-La verdad no te contare todo, mucho menos con detalles; tu mente es muy virginal para mi Evans-. Respondió Violet con una sonrisa fresca y renovada, seguida por una risa muy larga

-No quiero saber detalles, ni el resto, solo pido que si tenéis críos, por favor no dejéis que Regulus los nombre-. Después de ese comentario comenzaron a reír las dos, claramente estaban de acuerdo que Sirius Orión y Regulus Orión Black, eran nombres espantosos.

- Feliz Cumpleaños -. dijo Violet mientras la abrazaba.- ¿me contaras lo que te pasa pequeña testaruda?

- Gracias, Vi; y no, todavía no puedo contarte, sólo sé que tienes que alejarte de mi y alejar a todas-. Respondió Lily tristemente.

- Vale lo haré, después de tu fiesta de cumpleaños-. Y dicho esto bajo a la pelirroja (la obligo a bajar, con amenazas de muerte) a uno de los salones de Encantamientos, el cual estaba lleno por los merodeadores y sus compañeras de cuarto, las cuales arreglaban un pastel mientras los merodeadores, colocaban cintas rojas y doradas en el techo sobre sus escobas.

La paso de maravilla, aunque no le dirigió la palabra a casi nadie. Estaba conmovida por el gesto de la celebración del cumpleaños por parte de sus amigos, pero se sentía culpable. ¿Porque ella era la que tenia que molestarse?...No impora se dijo, debia protegerlos, por encima de todo...

* * *

><p><strong>(Continuación del final del capitulo anterior… XD para que no se pierdan! )<strong>

- Padfoot-. Gritaba un azabache, mientras veía como muchos medimagos atendían al hombre.- Padfoot, Padfoot, Padfoot

- Cálmate James-. Decía Remus desde el otro lado de la sala

-¿ que no te das cuenta que puede ser Padfoot?, no estoy casi seguro, pero creo que el tipo de la camilla es, es….

-No seas idiota, suficiente tengo con Pad y no es él-. Decía un Remus preocupado por la salud mental de su mejor amigo.

- Señor Potter, podría no perder la compostura, esta en una enfermería no en un circo-. Dijo la profesora McGonagall mientras corría por el pequeño pasillo que estaba atestado de Aurores y medimagos.

-Minerva, usted también debería calmarse un poco y tomar esta infusión, sabe a limón y le hará bien para los nervios, si sigue corriendo así terminara dañando sus rodillas-. Dijo el profesor Dumbledore mientras se posaba suavemente en la cama de uno de sus alumnos favoritos.

-Pero Albus, ¿cómo cree que están mis nervios después de ver la cara destrozada de un hombre? y lo peor es que no encuentro a uno de mis estudiantes, ¿usted cree que me importan mis rodillas en este instante? y pregunto una mujer cuya edad no estaba completamente clasificada, pero se veía que las experiencias atravesaban su rostro de principio a fin, pasando por unas pequeñas gafas cuadradas y un moño que nunca se deshacía sobre su cabeza.

-Profesora usted me habla de no estar nervioso y creo que usted esta peor que yo-. Dijo un merodeador el cual ya tenia su cabello como un nido de pájaros.

-Dije compostura Potter, no perder la compostura y ponerse como un bruto, a gritar a la mitad del pasillo-. Le repondió la profesora mientras le arrebataba el frasco que tenía Dumbledore en las manos y se lo tomaba de un trago.

-Director-. Decía una voz familiar mientras se acercaba al viejo de barba blanca que estaba sentado en la cama de Remus.

-Longbottom-. Dijo James, mientras se acercaba a uno de los mejores golpeadores que había tenido el equipo Gryffindor

-Potter-. Respondió este ladeando la cabeza y saludando con un gran abrazo al capitán de Quidditch. Justo cuando iban a romper el abrazo, después de pasar por unas fuertes palmadas en sus respectivas espaldas Frank Longbottom le dijo en un susurro a James.- No es Black, pero ve a buscarlo ya. Creo que es su tío.

-Oh Frank-. Dijo la profesora McGonagall mientras se acercaba a su ex alumno.- ¿Sabes quién es?-. Pero antes de que Frank Longbottom dijese algo, se escucho un gran estruendo en la puerta de la enfermería donde Violet se encontraba sobándose la cabeza junto con James.- Pero que estos muchachos no ven por donde andan.

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo que Lily? - . antes de que James Potter terminara la pregunta que iba dirigida hacia Violet, se topo con la mirada de su mejor amigo, el cual lo había tenido colgado del techo.<p>

-Prongs-. Grito este mientras le hacia aspavientos con las manos.- Te he estado bus..

-Hijo de Puta BLACK!-. Respondió el capitán de quidditch al animago que estaba a unos metros.

- No te puedo negar que mi mama no es un ángel, pero tampoco como para -. Pero antes de terminar Sirius estaba siendo abrazado, zarandeado, despelucado y golpeado por James que estaba muerto de risa.- sé que me extrañabas Prongs, pero no es para tanto.

-Hijo de Puta, como te maldigo gilipollas de mierda, quería darte una patada en el culo, pensé que estabas muerto y mírate aquí, fijo te estabas arrastrando con otra de tus amigas y yo muerto del pánico esperando que me dijeran que mi puto hermano estaba casi muerto, sos un hijo de puta.- decía James mientras con los nudillos despeinaba a un Sirius que luchaba para zafarse.

- Explícate, mi querido Prongs, se tan claro como un fantasma-. Dijo Sirius reponiendo su cabello del ataque del merodeador. Entonces James volteo a mirar a una Violet que se encontraba parada en la esquina siguiente del pasillo que va hacia la torre de astronomía y le hacia señas de que debía tomar ese camino.  
>-Tengo que irme -. dijo el azabache, no sin antes agregar.- ve a hablar con Remus, amm y creo que McGonagall, te tiene un discurso preparado, Frank te sabrá decir mejor las cosas-.y emprendió su trote hacia el lugar donde la rubia estaba.<p>

-Potter, sé que no estoy siendo del todo sincera y mucho menos prudente y que no me incumbe, sé que Lily me matara y que..

-Cálmate y para Violet, te va a dar un ataque; solo explícame porque Evans esta con Snape -. Dijo el merodeador mientras le brillaban los ojos.

-sólo sé Potter, que Lily tiene miedo y que Snape, la esta protegiendo; no quiero que te pongas de gilipollas, pero estoy segura que Lily siente algo por ti, no soy buena como Cupido pero me esfuerzo-. Dijo la rubia mientras se detenía en la mitad de los escalones que llevaban a la torre de astronomía.

-Sé que al menos, siente lastima por mi Violet-. Dijo el merodeador tres escalones más arriba que ella.

-No seas idiota Potter, ella siente algo más fuerte por ti, sólo que tú eres un cobarde.

-Claro, cobarde -. Afirmo el merodeador con poca convicción y la paciencia por el suelo pues haberse golpeado de cara con la mejor amiga de Lily no había ayudado a su estrés por el hombre herido en la enfermería y remataba que después de una semana, más o menos sabía la razón por la cual Lily no estaba del todo normal con la sociedad.

-Vamos Potter, no puedo creer que tú seas de los que piensan que las mujeres estamos hechas de porcelana, Lily es testaruda y cabeza grande. No va a aceptar tan fácil que siente algo por ti.

-¿Que me quieres decir?-. Preguntó el único nieto de Charlus y Dorea Potter.

-Que si Lily habla deberías callarla con un beso,! idiota!-. Dijo la Rubia bastante frustrada, todo el raro había querido pegarle una patada a Potter.-A ella no le gusta Snape, la conozco Potter, rómpele los labios y has que por fin vuelva a nosotros.

-Y ¿para eso vinimos a la torre?-. Preguntó el merodeador mientras, intentaba conectar toda la conversación de Violet con la que había tenido antes con Snape y unas palabras flotaron en el aire ('Solo sé Potter, que Lily tiene miedo y que Snape, la esta protegiendo'… Es sangre Sucia Potter, pero eso lo pueden cambiar fácilmente, ella solo necesita un apellido… Lily sin daños… capturada para poder ayudar al levantamiento del señor tenebroso…) Lily se estaba escondiendo en las faldas de Snape.  
>-Hey, Potter-. Lo sacudió Violet.- ¿qué te pasa?<p>

-Nada, estaba pensando; Oye Sanhen, no sabes, si Lily ¿ha sido amenazada?-. Preguntó el merodeador mientras bajaba los tres escalones que los separaban.

- ¿a qué quieres llegar Potter?-. Respondió Violet con otra pregunta, mientras sudaba frio, Lily estaba siendo amenazada, pero ¿cómo lo sospechaba Potter?.

- A nada, ¿entonces para que venimos?-. Le re devolvió la pregunta James

-Después de comer algo Lily, viene aquí o a la biblioteca, pensé que tal vez querías hablar con ella ya que antes de irte a avisar, revise la biblioteca y no estaba allí-. Respondió una rubia sonriente.

- ¿Te las has pillado todas no Sanhen?

- Violet, por favor Potter, Violet-. Dijo ella mientras bajaba dos escalones más.

-James un gusto, señorita Violet-. Dijo el mientras subía tres escalones de un tirón.- Por cierto, gracias Violet-. Y se perdió en las escaleras que llevaban hacia la torre.

* * *

><p>Faltaban tan solo unos minutos para que Potter se fuera con Black de la enfermería y ella pudiese estar a solas con Remus y contarle porque los evitaba. Le daba lastima como Remus intentaba acercarse a ella en las clases, mientras ella lo evitaba. Estaba impaciente zapateaba cada segundo en el piso mientras observaba un lindo atardecer que se miraba en el horizonte, definitivamente la torre de astronomía era una de las mejores vistas del mundo.<p>

Antes de seguir sumida en sus pensamientos escucho como alguien corría por las escaleras hacia el final de la torre. Se escondió, rápidamente detrás de unos materiales muggles como telescopios y mapas estelares que estaban estudiando en clases de astronomía, pero dejo un pequeño espacio para ver quien era el intruso y se sorprendió bastante al ver un James Potter, que barría el lugar buscando a alguien con la mirada. Se escondió todo lo que pudo e intento no respirar para que este no captara su presencia, fue entonces cuando vio que el sacaba un pergamino de su bolsillo después de decir fuertemente

-Mierda-. Resoplo James, pero si Violet, le había dicho que Lily estaba aquí. ¿Porque no mire antes el tonto mapa?, más fue lo que corrí como loco para llegar aquí, se regaño mentalmente James mientras desdoblaba el mapa y decía.- 'Juro solemnemente que mis intensiones no son buenas'-. Entonces empezó a buscar unas huellas que dijesen Lily Evans, pero no las encontraba, biblioteca no, comedor no, Sala común no, paso fugazmente por la sala común de Ravenclaw cuando se vio a él en la torre de astronomía, pero había otro nombre que lo acompañaba, entonces se devolvió y miro más de cerca el nombre claro y con una letra pegada que decía: Lily Evans. Cerró el mapa de golpe, se irguió completamente y miro alrededor.

-Sal ahora Lily-. Dijo con la paciencia a punto de huir de su cuerpo. Entonces vio como una pelirroja extremadamente flaca, salía de una pila de aparatos que nunca había visto.- Pero mujer, llegue a pensar que la tierra te había tragado.

-¿Qué quieres Potter?-. Pregunto Lily Evans fríamente mientras, buscaba una vía de escape, el problema era que si se intentaba ir, James podía cerrarle fácilmente el paso desde donde estaba parado.

-Hablar contigo-. Respondió él mientras se despeinaba el cabello más de lo que lo tenía.

-No tenemos nada que hablar Potter-. Se coloco a la defensiva mientras aferraba a ella un libro de la sección Prohibida.

-Yo creo que si-. Entonces él se acerco unos cuatro pasos a ella, mientras ella se alejo dos y quedo contra la pared que antes le había dado una forma de esconderse.

- ¿Como qué?, ¿hablaremos de tu próximo partido de quidditch?, sabes que ya no puedo diseñar estrategias

-Porque las estas diseñando para los Slytherins-. Respondió el acercándose mas a una chica bastante asustada.

-Nunca traicionaría a mi equipo-. Se defendió la pelirroja, sintiendo el frio de la pared en las palmas de sus manos.

-Pero si puedes traicionar a tus amigos-. Afirmó James.

-¿Cómo te atreves si quiera a pensarlo?-. Chillo la pelirroja mientras se acercaba con paso decidido a James para lanzarle una buena cachetada. Pero antes de que acertara en el golpe, el azabache detuvo su mano con una de las suyas y la jalo hacia el.

-Me atrevo porque confías más en un mortifago que en nosotros-. Dijo este sólo a cinco escasos centímetros del rostro de Lily

-Ese mortifago, tiene nombre y se llama Severus, ¿Celos James?-. Preguntó la pelirroja, mientras apretaba los dientes aunque con un espíritu renovado y fuerte por la rabia que le había hecho provocar James. Intentó zafarse de él, pero no lo logró, antes este apretó más su muñeca.

-Si-. Respondió este mientras miraba fijamente a la pelirroja y la terminaba de acorralar contra la pared recostándose sobre su mano izquierda y olvidando el espacio personal de Lily.

Al escuchar ese si, tan rotundo y contundente de los labios de James, quiso gritarle que le quería, que no podía, ni debía pero que le quería y quería abrasarle sentirle cerca, que él la protegiese, que por las noches fuera él quien la sacara de sus pesadillas, que le partiera la cara a Mulciber y lo alejara de ella. Quería sentirlo cerca que la acariciara y borrara completamente cualquier rastro del asqueroso de Mulciber cuando la interceptaba por los pasillos.

Entonces recordó a Violet, si ella estaba con Regulus, porque ella no podía darle sólo un besito a Potter, uno pequeño, que le dijese si al menos él le había extrañado un poco.

Es la hora de actuar, pensó James mientras recibía una mirada retadora de Lily, pero antes de que este se acercase para besarla, sintió como Lily dejaba caer el libro que antes aferraba entre los brazos y subía las manos hacia su cabello jalándolo hacia ella. Acepto felizmente el acercamiento de Lily y la acorraló contra la pared, mientras se fundía en un beso brusco, que decía como los labios del uno extrañaban los del otro…

* * *

><p><em>Este cap lo escribí mientras estaba trabajando yo sé que no les interesa mi vida pero se me partió el corazón al ver a un campesino con su humildad, mientras me decía :¿ mija me deja al mismo precio que ayer?, es que tengo a alguien en el hospital, lo mire y enserio casi me coloco a llorar; en un trabajo donde hablas con la gente te das cuenta quien enserio vale la pena, personas tan humildes siendo tan amables, en cambio no falta la persona pudiente que regatea hasta que no puede más y de paso te trata como un ser inferior porque trabajas en un lugar popular. Ahhh me quería desahogar… :3 ese señor me ablando el corazón :')<em>

_Bueno pasemos a darle las gracias a los que me siguen leyendo… Enserio Gracias, este cap lo hice inspirada en un amigo que no se deja vencer, y a pesar de todo cree en ese perfecto amor verdadero que traspasa fronteras y guerras…__** ¡Shev! **__Espero que mi espíritu romántico te conmoviese un poco, prometo que abra más. XD  
>¿Qué les diría?,mmmmm estoy en vacaciones y con la inspiración alborotada, esperen el próximo Cap…<em>

_Un beso Camille_

_Pd: Por cada Review, que dejes un Black, Potter o Lupin te lanzara una mirada picara *¬* Y para los chicos.. Estoy segura que les gusta las rubias de ojos Azules y las Pelirrojas de ojos verdes… ;)_

_Chau Chau!..._


End file.
